Lady Pirate
by Tracy137
Summary: Jack returns to Port Royal with a few new crew members in tow. will Elizabeth's attempts bring together with a female crew member end in triumph or disaster for all? JOC rated for language and possible violence. WIP
1. Port Royal

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any of its characters. The Pirates of the Caribbean movie is the property of Disney. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Jess and non-POtC types…. :O)_**

**_This is my first Pirates fanfic. It is based on the 2003 movie and my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the history of the original movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film recently; and wondered if I could do my own story – where this time Jack gets the girl (_not_ Elizabeth for all the Will/Elizabeth shippers out there)!. _**

**_So here it is, it's set after the original movie – it's going to be reasonably dramatic, romantic and humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

_**Anyway…on with the show!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter One – Port Royal_**

The Black Pearl came into port and heaved to. Elizabeth Turner, neé Swann, and her husband Will rushed to the jetty; followed more slowly by a sardonic Commodore James Norrington – he couldn't believe that he was having to have that blasted man and his motley crew as _guests _of the Governor purely because of Elizabeth.

Still, he could bide his time – the man was bound to slip up whilst here and when he did…….James smiled, well he would only be doing his duty.

As the crew rolled onto land behind Jack Sparrow, all concerned noticed a laughing red-headed woman and small girl holding her hand looking around mistrustfully.

The woman seemed happy enough, but the child had an attitude that made Governor Swann shudder – it was too much like his Elizabeth at that age.

Jack came over to the couple "'Owdo loves, what ye been doin' while I been gone?"

"Got married, got pregnant, had baby – same old, same old." Grinned Elizabeth, hugging him "You?"

"Some crew died, got new ones – some crew didn't, they stayed." Jack shrugged. Elizabeth looked around the crew and noticed that Weaver, Dibbs and Marrow were all missing. Instead there was the woman and, she was shocked to see, Ragetti and Pintel. Something was different about them though; she looked at Jack expectantly.

He glanced back "Oh them? Aye, well that was _her_ doin'; won them in a game of poker and decided the wretches needed saving." He pointed at the woman "she got 'em both some false teeth and Ragetti a proper glass eye and now they're her willing slaves!" he gestured to the two men who were chatting to the little girl.

Dropping his voice to a stage whisper he added "mind you she made it clear if they cross any of the rest of us they're deader than doornails; and havin' seen 'her temper I reckon we're on safe ground there. Mind you, it'd be fun to see her carry out the promise she made of what she'd do to them if they do; not sure it's possible mind, but that's the fun part."

Elizabeth and the others were only glad that Jack didn't elaborate on whatever it was….

James' eyes nearly started out of his head as the barefooted woman began to wander past. For a pirate crewman there was an air of gentility about her, an air that she was of gentry not this Godforsaken riff-raff. Well, that - and to him she was stunning.

Thick red hair, in tight corkscrew curls, tumbled down her back and past her waist; although encased in sun faded cropped grey trousers and a billowing blue shirt her lithe frame was easy to discern and could be sent to be muscular. She was tanned on the arms, face and legs from always being outside; she had dainty feet and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

Her face was smiling, and judging by the little creases near her eyes, it was something she did a lot. Though the sword at her side and the dagger in her waistband showed she was not averse to fighting either, the skinned knuckles on her right hand bore testament to that too… He glanced and saw Governor Swann staring as well – Elizabeth gave a cough which brought both men back to earth with a small start.

She glanced at Will to see him staring at her quizzically "remind me to tell you later how much I love you." she whispered.

"What did I do to warrant that?" he whispered back.

"Nothing, that's my point." She grinned as he shrugged.

"Oi! Jess, girl! C'mere luv and meet me friends." Jack eyed Norrington and Governor Swann thoughtfully "Well, two friends and two……people I know that want to kill me."

"Oh and bring the little bit with ye….oh, you have. Little Bit…" Jack bowed solemnly to the child who only then broke into a grin.

"Cap'n Jack…" she bowed equally as solemnly back, but could not wipe the smile from her face; then tugged his leg "who are they then?" she pointed at the four people before her "not sure I like them…" she dropped her voice to a loud whisper "too posh." She wrinkled her nose.

Elizabeth stifled a smile as did Will; Norrington and the Governor both rolled their eyes – yes, a copy of Elizabeth.

"Yea well, you can't blame them though pet, for an accident of birth. I mean I'm sure they'd want our lives instead o'what they got – but well, we're the lucky ones ain't we?" he leaned down to her level and spoke conspiratorially, waving his hands around in front of the little girl to emphasise his point.

The child looked back the Pearl, her eyes suddenly warm with affection; Elizabeth and Will noticed it, along with the way Jack's eyes followed and then he grinned briefly at the top of her head and made a kissing motion "Aye, I reckon we have, Cap'n Jack, I reckon we have at that." She eyed him suspiciously "did you just try and kiss me head? Coz you know I don't like all that noncy stuff."

Jack feigned hurt innocence as the rest of the crew chuckled "Nay luv, not my style….. all that 'noncy stuff'." He wrinkled nose and pulled a face whilst wiggling his fingers in distaste in front of him.

She nodded, sufficiently mollified; he looked at her mother, the crew and the others gathering "God, thought she'd run me through for a bloody minute there!"

"Jack leave her be – you do torment the Little Bit so!" her mother chided, but was grinning.

"Oh yeah, this is…" he seemed to consider for a moment, until the woman butted in.

"I'm Jess Simmonds and this is my daughter Maggie, aged 7; though we all call her Little Bit."

"Yeah, Little Bit getting Bigger Bit!" chuckled Ragetti, grinning lopsidedly at Maggie.

"Aye I am that Rags- what you reckon my name'll be next then?" Maggie looked at him with a grin.

"Big Bit?" he offered after some thought.

Pintel smacked his head, Ragetti just managed to catch his eye as it popped out "That ain't nice – makes her sound big and ugly! Nay, it'll be…." But he was stumped as well, then grinned "it'll be……Not So Little Bit!"

Maggie roared with laughter and patted their arms "You're both funny!"

Elizabeth could not believe the change in the two men – she still did not trust them – but they were obviously genuinely fond of the little girl, and seemingly her mother.

Joshamee Gibbs came up "Jack? Shall we be going? Coz we all got things we wanna be doing." He glanced at Elizabeth "Miss….or should I say Mrs Elizabeth now?" he dipped his head.

"Elizabeth is fine Jo…" she smiled.

"Righto, Elizabeth it will be then."

"C'mon Little Bit - you and your Ma are stopping with me." Jack caught the little girl by the shirt; she was wearing red cropped breeches and a billowy white cotton shirt similar to her mother; neither wore shoes. Her hair was the same as her mother's and her eyes were just as blue in depth, only a little paler in colour. He saw Elizabeth and Will's raised eyebrows "if it's alright with you like?"

"Yes Jack of course…_special _friends, are they?" Elizabeth grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes "Nay, they're just me mates and I like to keep them by me – she'll let nothing happen to me and I don't trust _them_!" he looked at Norrington and Swann "no offence." The others dipped their eyes in ascent, knowing he had reason.

"Yes Jack, of course your friends can stay at our house. I'm sure Maggie would…" Will started.

"Little Bit…." The little girl interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Will looked at her.

"I only get called Maggie when I'm bad – I ain't that too often, but it's a worry to hear it all the same." She motioned to herself.

"Oh right, I see….I'm sure _Little Bit_ would like to see our baby boy…." Will smiled.

"Why?" Little Bit asked curiously.

"I'm sorry?" Will said again.

"Right – _why _would I want to see your baby and _why_ do you keep saying sorry? I mean you ain't done nothing wrong, 'ave ye?"

Jack smirked "lovely kid ain't she? I love her!" he ruffled her hair "couldn't eat a whole one though."

She glared at him "_Captain_ Jack! DON'T do that! You know I don't like it!"

Jack raised his hands in placation as they continued walking to the waiting carriage "Oh, pissed you off now ain't I?" he grinned.

She hugged his side "Nah, not really – just don't do it again!" She trotted over to Ragetti and started chatting.

Elizabeth tried not to look surprised at the language used around the child, and dropped back to her mother "So Jess, how do you like the Black Pearl?" She noticed that Jack's ear was immediately cocked in their direction.

Jess grinned warmly and stared back at the ship "I love it! But then what's not to love? The crew are the best you could have anywhere's; and her…." She pointed wistfully to the Pearl "you couldn't find a better ship anywhere on the ocean."

Annemarie came over and draped an arm round the woman's shoulders, even though Jess was a good inch taller "Yeah and we all _loves _her too!" She eyed Elizabeth and then nodded at Jack, the two women grinned before the dark skinned woman said loudly "and if any bugger hurt her he'd have the rest of us to deal with!"

"Yeah, yeah! Now shout it louder so someone who cares can hear ye!" Said Jack over his shoulder.

Jess smiled at Elizabeth "I'm sure we can chat some more later yeah?" and trotted over to her daughter. She cuffed Ragetti lightly round the head as he told some off colour joke to the child, who also earned a cuff for laughing at it; both scowled at her.

Jack grinned and then saw Will grinning at him in a way he didn't like "What? She's a rum 'un that Little Bit, that's all!" Will merely nodded and carried on grinning.

Jack scowled and stalked over to Herring to talk about the new rigging that was needed on the Pearl; Will looked at Gibbs, who rolled his head to come over, and went to join him. Both he and his wife garnered the same information from their respective informants.

Elizabeth looked at Annemarie "Well? Where'd she and the child come from?"

Annemarie smiled "She's a rum 'un as he says, and the Ma – and he'd see naught happen to them I tell ye that much. Right, she was the captain of her own ship. The Esmeralda." Norrington's head almost spun off his shoulders.

"Pirate?"

"Aye….it was the only other _true _pirate ship left, next to the Pearl – she sailed round Ireland and the Americas though."

"So why is she crewing with Jack on the Pearl?" Elizabeth couldn't believe that even Jack could be _that _charming to make a woman give up her ship; especially when she was a pirate _captain_; Elizabeth certainly would not have done – not even for her darling Will.

"Well, it seems it were her grand-da's ship and he and his crew were old. As the crew left or died, she replaced them. But, as she says herself, even pirates ain't what they used to be. She found out they were planning on mutinying…" here the woman spoke with immense pride "but rather than let that happen and hand over her ship to those scurvy dogs - she scuppered it."

"What of the mutineers?" Elizabeth asked, agog at the daring of the woman.

"Well, she says, and I believe her, she damaged all the boats, 'cepting one which she set adrift - then she lit the powder! She jumped over board, and her and Little Bit swum to the boat." Annemarie chuckled in delight.

"She beat off the few that escaped by being blasted free with the oars, making sure they were cut enough to bleed; the sharks dealt with them all after that."

Elizabeth shuddered "I can see why Jack likes her so much, and the rest of you for that matter. Utterly ruthless…"

"Nay, she's a good soul Mi….I mean Elizabeth. She only dealt with those dogs the way they shoulda been anyways. I mean they mutinied, didn't they? What you think they woulda done to her and the Little Bit if she hadn't had her wits about her like she did?"

"True…that's true." The young woman conceded; "As to the Little Bit…_is_ she Jess,' or is she just a child she or Jack picked up somewhere and adopted; for she seems fearfully attached to Jack?"

"Nay she's Jess' right and proper. Jess was married, but her husband was killed. Little Bit is her kid from that union. But you're right enough – she is fearful attached to Jack and he to her…" she dropped her voice to a whisper "and her Ma, though he'd rather die than admit it."

Elizabeth grinned "I see. How long have they been with you then?"

Annemarie thought for a moment "about 11 months I think; or thereabouts anyhow."

"Is she loyal?"

"Aye, she's the loyalist person I know. Jack could trust her with his life, as we all could. She'd kill anyone what threatened us Elizabeth, _anyone_." Annemarie sounded both proud and impressed by her new friend.

"How did she come by Ragetti and Pintel? Is what Jack said true, or just another of his tall tales?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Nay, it's true. We don't know how they escaped the night Barbossa died – but they did, we think they slipped over the side in the confusion and back into their little boat" She gestured to Norrington "he's men ain't the sharpest knives in the drawer as Jess is wont to say." She chuckled. "Anyways, they got picked up by this cargo ship; the captain treated 'them like slaves; but then we meets up with him by chance in Tortuga and he gets into a poker game with Jess."

Annemarie smiled at the memory "she plays poker better'n even Jack, she has the best poker face I seen. She plays the hand, and he's got nothing left so he bets them." She points to the two men "she beats him and takes them. She sees them both suffering so gets them sorted out with her share of the booty from our last raid. Ragetti gets his glass eye and some teeth and Pintel gets some teeth….they were so pathetically grateful it were pitiful to watch.

But Gibbsy tells her about you, Will and Jack and what happened….she hares round on a shilling – pushes them up agin' the mast and says real low and light like, but in a way that'd send shivers down ye back, 'hurt them agin; even _threaten_ Cap'n Jack or anyone he knows and I swear on all that's holy the very next thing you'll be saying is 'bloody hell St. Peter how did we get here' - followed by 'sod it, hell ain't half hot'! and the journey there _won't_ be a pleasant one; I'll be making sure the only way you'll be able to eat the coal and fire of damnation is through your bloody arses!" She laughed out loud then "she says last of all 'I can be ye best mate in the world boys, but more important like, I can be your worst nightmare too." She glanced at the woman still talking to her daughter "I reckon she could n'all."

"I'm surprised that bearing all that in mind she's not famous then; For I have never heard of a pirate called Jess Simmonds."

"Oh she is….just not by her given name. Her pirate name was Glory O'Reilly, for she sailed under her Grand-da's colours even after his death – her Grand-da was dead famous too."

Elizabeth stopped dead "She can't be her! That woman is a legend, a mere _myth _only!"

"No, she ain't – she's walking not 10 foot in front o'ye!" the girl grinned.

"If that's true I'm surprised she does not want her own ship again."

"Nay her Grand-da's ship was the only one she wanted to captain – plus now she's got Little Bit to worry about; better to be part of the crew with less to trouble ye, than to be cap'n and have the weight of the world on yer shoulders."

Elizabeth nodded, seeing James Norrington watching them she whispered "Best not let on to too many about her identity. But don't you think there is something different about her? I do not wish to be rude but she seems….different to the rest of you."

"No offence taken, I know yer meaning" she stared at Jess "Aye, we reckon her family were gentry at some point – they wouldn't be the first to lose a fortune or something, and turn to piracy to make ends meet. Though her grand-da weren't no gentry that's for sure."

"Ah, yes, you could be right." Elizabeth smiled at Annemarie "have to admire her either way."

"Aye – that you do, her _and_ the whelp. She'll be a bloody little demon when she's older; I reckin that's why Jack's so bloody fond o' them."

The two women realised they had long since reached the carriage and everyone was stood waiting expectantly for them.

Jess wandered over with a warm smile and a twinkle in her eye "had a good chat about me eh?"

"I only spoke nice Jess." Annemarie grinned.

Jess frowned, though her eyes were mirthful "Aye, well not _too_ nice I hope – I got a rep to protect after all!"

They heard Jack chuckle "C'mon pet, get Little Bit so we can go – I'm half starved here! Sides I'm sure our Will and Elizabeth have got a bottle of rum with my name on it."

"Jack, _every _bottle of rum has your bloody name on it!" Jess laughed as she grabbed Little Bit and went over "You lot be alright yeah?"

All nodded, though they heard Ragetti say to Pintel "nice she cares ain't it? No other bugger would!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once back at the home of Will and Elizabeth, Norrington and Governor Swann (reluctantly on the latter's part) parted company and returned to the fort as they had work to finish, whilst Jack devoured the entire contents of the couple's rum bottle. "Thas better, I was getting too sober." He sighed happily.

"Jack that will _never_ happen – I swear to God the only reason you ain't sickly or prone to injuries like the rest of us, is coz you're bloody _pickled _in that stuff!"

He grinned at her and stuck out his tongue "ooh it's a tongue – wow ye'r getting so clever Cap'n Jack Sparrow!" she laughed at him.

Norrington however, was keen to get to the bottom of the intriguing woman…she jogged his memory and so he went through papers he'd had sent from England. He was methodical in his paperwork, every notification or order was neatly filed away….always _just in case._ His men thought him mad, but it was on just this occasion he was pleased he had, as his hand touched the sheet he'd been looking for.

He turned and smiled, maybe he would go to the Turner's for dinner after all - this could prove an interesting evening……


	2. Questions

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any of its characters. The Pirates of the Caribbean movie is the property of Disney. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Jess and non-POtC types…. :O)_**

**_This is my first Pirates fanfic. It is based on the 2003 movie and my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the history of the original movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film recently; and wondered if I could do my own story – where this time Jack gets the girl (_not_ Elizabeth for all the Will/Elizabeth shippers out there)!. _**

**_So here it is, it's set after the original movie – it's going to be reasonably dramatic, romantic and humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

Calliann**_: Norrington I actually liked, I felt a bit sorry for him as he was soo stuffy and it was obvious that was the main reason why she didn't want him. But wanted to make sure the whole duty thing was still in place. All becomes clear this chapter how she ended up a pirate. Norrington has many motives too….unfortunately most are about to blow up in his face. LOL I'm really glad you liked it, I toned the cockney down as someone else felt it was too much. Anyway, this next chapter you should find the start of amusing – this is Beth, basically last Christmas, though in my case I won (mainly because it was purple!) LOL PS: Thanks sis for reviewing!_**

DCoD**_: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter too!_**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter Two!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Two – Questions_**

As Commodore Norrington arrived he heard the most blood curdling screaming followed by much thudding about and childish shouting; Will let him in with a shudder, as he entered the living room Jack nodded at him from where he lounged in a chair grinning at the ruckus occurring above.

Finally Jess came down, and looked at him "Jack for the love of _God_, do _not_ laugh at her or I swear she'll bloody run us all through!"

Elizabeth came in with a miserable and extremely angry looking Little Bit, wearing a dress, her hair neatly tied back and a mop cap on. "We thought it would be nice to see you in a dress, didn't we?"

Little Bit looked mutinously at the young woman "No, _we_ didn't – _you_ bl…" she stopped the cuss at a look from her mother "_you_ did! What's the matter, not have enough dollies?" she quirked an eyebrow as Jess looked at the ceiling and Jack turned his laugh into a cough. Elizabeth merely smiled recognising another rebel soul before her; Will and Norrington merely stood open mouthed.

The latter two men however, thought she looked adorable; even as Jack was still struggling to keep from laughing out loud. _This_ was not his Little Bit, and he knew it as well as the child.

It was Will though that made the _fatal _error "You look adorable Ma…..Little Bit." He smiled.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, Jess closed them as if praying to God for a swift death - it was too much for Jack who roared out loud. "You shouldn't have said that Will, old mate!"

Murderous eyes were turned to Will in a way that made his blood run cold "I'm _what!"_ she hissed "I'm _WHAT_!"

He shouldn't have said it again and further compounded the crime….but his brain had panicked under the cold gaze of the child before him, imagining the mother in a same fury and so the word was out before he could stop his mouth "adorable?"

She stomped over to him, tripping on the hem as she did so; making Jack chuckle some more - so she shot an even deadlier glance at him causing him to point at Norrington and put a finger to his lips and shh everyone, even though he was the only one laughing.

"_I_ am not _adorable_! I could _never _be _adorable_! You know why? Because I am a pirate! I am the daughter of a pirate, the grand-daughter of a pirate – I am THIRD generation _pirate_! That's even more'n _him_!" she pointed at Jack. "One day I will be _just _like him and me Ma!" she turned to her mother "now I'm going back up those stairs and an' I'm taking this _stuff_ OFF! An' if _anyone_ tries to stop me I ain't going t'be responsible for me actions!" she turned on her heel and left; though her dramatic exit was a little dampened by the mere fact she stripped on the skirt and fell flat on her face.

"Are you not going to help her? That was quite a tumble." Elizabeth whispered.

"No." Jess looked at her as if she were mad.

"Why not?"

"The same reason you're whispering."

Jack shoved a fist in his mouth to stifle the laugh….Little Bit got up, glared at them again and walked gingerly up the stairs - shortly after they heard another thud, followed by muttering of bloody adults and what they could with bloody dresses followed by something else.

None were sure they heard her completely correctly, but Jack wondered out loud whether what he _thought_ he'd heard her say was physically possible with that much fabric - even for an adult arse.

Jess cuffed his head "OOWW! Wench! Others have died for less, luv!" he glowered at her, but there was mirth in his eyes.

Jess rolled her eyes him. "Yeah, yeah – now go and tell someone who give a flying f…."

"Sooooo" Elizabeth jumped in before Jess could finish the last word, as Will stifled a smirk and Norrington raised his eyebrows in surprise. "what brings you to us for dinner James? I thought you were busy?"

"I was….but that's the beauty of being commodore, making work wait. I wondered, actually, if I might have a word with Miss Simmonds for a moment?" He looked expectantly at Jess.

"Have at thee then mate!" Jack jumped to his feet and slapped the commodore on the back, nearly knocking him over "Just remember she's part o'me crew so if you hurt her I'll have to kill ye – no offence." He held up his hands.

Norrington ignored him "Miss Simmonds?"

"Aye, alright….." Jess was wary – she saw the amiable look on his face, but didn't trust the light in his eyes; it was if he felt he had the upper hand on something.

They went to go to the drawing room….. Jack looked at Elizabeth. "You know what mates? I don't like this, I think our commodore's up to something, savvy?" he whispered, weaving a little "stall them for a bit." He went over to the drawing room door, snuffed out the candles by it so as not to be seen, and crept quietly into the room.

Will looked at Elizabeth "this isn't going to end well, is it?" he sighed.

His wife grinned "does it ever where Jack's concerned?" then went quickly to stall Norrington and Jess whilst Jack secreted himself somewhere in the room.

0-0-0-0-0

A little later in the drawing room Norrington was moving in for what he thought was the kill. Unfortunately he hadn't reckoned on Jess Simmonds…she was nothing if not unflappable; she _never_ panicked.

"I have reason to believe that you are actually Miss Savannah Fitzwilliam of the Fitzwilliam family of Portland, West Sussex in England." He smiled graciously, waiting politely for her to fall at his mercy. He would have a long wait….

Jess gave him an amused look "God I ain't heard that name in a long time. Sorry Commodore, she don't exist no more." She chuckled "you _could_ say I killed her."

Norrington looked perplexed this wasn't the reaction he had expected "do you not want to be returned to the loving bosom of your family?"

She laughed out loud at that "why would I? The 'loving bosom of my family' as you so eloquently put it died when I were 18! My Grand-da was the only on who gave a toss about me." She sighed "look, let me explain. My Grand-da was……" she thought with a smile for a moment that made Jack grin, she'd obviously loved the old man very much. "Well, he called himself a 'businessman of free enterprise'……he 'borrowed' what he needed from others who he and his 'associates' felt could spare it. But I suppose _you'd_ call him a pirate."

Jack smirked; he'd have to remember that description for future use. It had a nice ring to it 'businessman of free enterprise'.

She walked to the window and stared out over the town to the sea "See that?"

Norrington looked "it's the sea."

"And they say you lot aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer!" Jess smirked; Jack had to struggle not to laugh. "It's what he loved; what **_I_ **love." She sighed "Do you know who my grand-da was?"

Norrington shook his head "'Mad Dog' Murdoch O'Reilly." His eyesbrows flew once more to his hairline "Ah, see - didn't know _that _did ye!" she gloated.

"You loved him very much?"

"Aye, I did. He was all the world to me." Her voice hitched slightly and Jack tensed, his eyes darkening; that bastard better not make her cry. She never cried, well not in front of anyone, not even when they picked her up from that little boat half dead, and she realised her Esmeralda were gone. Though he'd heard her in the cabin she shared with Little Bit and Annemarie crying enough at night, unless she took a watch or Annie was there.

That was what he'd liked about her, she mucked in. Swabbed the decks, mended rigging, went into the crows nest – even Little Bit took a turn at mopping and the like. She was like a little monkey in the rigging, faster than any of them put together.

He thought about the Pearl without the two of them on board now, and he didn't like it – he knew the others wouldn't either, they all liked the two of them. Him especially, so that poncy git better not make her cry.

"So why did you leave your family?" Norrington was asking.

"I didn't – they left me. Felt I was too wild and Grand-da was making noises about seeing his little glory, as he called me…."

Norrington looked shocked "Glory? As in Glory O'Reilly?"

"Aye that were me." She said proudly "Only I wasn't as bad as I were painted to be; honest." Somehow he felt he could believe that "Anyways, it was decided that I could spend lots of time with him. Me parents were….." she searched for a polite phrase as he had seemed so shocked at her swearing "upwardly mobile; they wished to be in polite society and me grand-da did not help in that - whilst his _money_ was beneficial, the rest of him wasn't."

"I don't understand the Fitzwilliam….."

"Ah well see, grand-da took pity on me Da and so changed his name. On the sea he were 'Mad Dog' Murdoch O'Reilly, but on land he was Mathias Fitzwilliam. But to me he was, and always will be, just me darling grand-da.

But me parents couldn't be arsed with me so they left me to him most of the time. Even when they decided they wanted me back, I wouldn't stay – I used to run away."

She smiled "it'd take me 3 days to get back to him; keeping to the coastline and out of sight like what he taught me." Jack smiled at her tenacity "and even though they'd be waiting for me, I still did it. In the end they gave up and by the time I was 10 I was living with 'him all the time."

"I see….but surely they have the right to know you are safe and well?"

"If they truly cared then I'd agree…." She sighed "but they don't. If they want me found, there's another reason for it; probably got someone they want me to wed." Jack glowered; he wouldn't be having none of that!

"But frankly I could care less – I love this life, I love living aboard the Pearl." She stared out the window to the sea. "I love being out there….I'm like me Grand-da – out there I'm happy. Just bring me that horizon." Jack started, he'd not heard her say that before. It wasn't something he'd said a lot either, but it was what he felt – so how could she know?

"Bring you the horizon?" Norrington was curious.

"Aye, I could sail away my life Commodore – out there is _freedom_. Do you know the only other person who truly gets that is……" before she could finish Norrington had butted in.

"Jack Sparrow…" he grimaced slightly.

"_Captain.._" she emphasised with a sigh; and caused another surprised look from the pirate hidden in the shadows who'd been mouthing the same word "it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, commodore. No one ever remembers that, and it's very rude."

Jack thought this was getting creepy now, she was saying stuff that he usually only thought.

"Aye well….you should not be telling me all this surely?" he smiled ruefully at her "You know I could have you arrested."

"Commodore Norrington…" she began.

"James.."

"What?" she frowned.

"James…Commodore Norrington is such a mouthful don't you think? James is more than sufficient." He smiled amiably at her.

Jack glared murderously at him, before pulling a face at the man 'he was bloody flirting with her! The randy _git_! Flirting with his……their Jess! Oh he'd get a mouthful alright, of his _fist _if he kept that up!'

Jess chuckled – she _chuckled_? She never chuckled with anyone but him and the crew. He wasn't liking this…..not at all.

Jess looked at Norrington "Alright James then. I don't mind telling ye coz" she looked around "who's to listen? No one here but us; and its common knowledge that, even if she did exist and not everyone's convinced she did, Glory O'Reilly died when she set the powder on her ship to stop a mutiny. Me Grand-da's dead n'all _and_ me ship's gone – so why would ye want me?" she grinned then "I mean to arrest me?"

James Norrington genuinely laughed out loud, and Jack came forward to thump him; if he only hadn't got his sleeve caught on a hook for the bell pull. He tried to free himself without ripping the fabric as he normally would, in case it let them know he was there.

Before the commodore could respond Jess pressed on "If it's to 'pay for me crimes' I've done that already James, and with interest believe me. Barbossa wounded me grand-da but just so he lingered – I had to finish it. He killed me husband too; I lost the two greatest men in me life." She sighed "Me need for revenge was all that kept me breathing."

"But Barbossa's dead – Jack Sparrow killed him."

"Captain, remember? _Captain _Jack Sparrow – yeah he did, and I had skinned knuckles and he a black eye for doing it, for taking me revenge for me. Though ye wouldn't see his eye under all that khol!" she chuckled.

Now having freed himself Jack decided to stay put for now, she hated feeling she was being rescued - but he stuck out his tongue at Norrington; see, she chuckled for him too!

The commodore glanced at her knuckles "That?" he gestured.

She looked also "This? Nay, this was from breaking up a fight yesterday!" she laughed "don't ever believe anyone that says a woman can't punch – Herring's front teeth are loose from mine that proves _that_ statement a lie!"

Norrington laughed again "I'll try to remember Miss Simmonds."

"Call me Jess; I can't very well call ye James and ye not call me Jess."

He dipped his head in thanks, a genuine smile on his lips; Jack virtually radiated dislike as he mimicked Jess.

"what if I were to clap you in irons?" Norrington asked.

"You could try, but I'd cut yer throat before the words had left yer mouth." She smirked.

"I see…then perhaps I shan't bother." He smiled.

"I wouldn't…blood's a bugger to get out of cotton shirts."

He laughed again. "wouldn't you like to be a member of your family once more – to be in more comfortable surroundings such as these?" he gestured to the room they were in.

She stepped back "Look at me James – do I look for one moment like I fit _here_?" he took her in with one long appreciative look that made Jack almost growl. Suddenly the fun persona most saw was gone….this Jack Sparrow was bloody dangerous.

"Well, I'm sure you'd be alright once in a dress and back amongst polite society. You could easily be a lady once more." He offered.

She laughed loudly at that "Me in 'polite society'! Nay James, it'd never work mate. I mean I've only been on land for 3 hours and I'm already feelin' sick. Yet I never get seasick! Granted I don't go on land much, prefer to stay on the Pearl; but that's what I mean." Jack grinned; he thought she was looking a bit green. "_This_ is me, this is who I am and who I want to be, savvy?" she pointed to herself as Jack smiled warmly at her use of his word. She dipped her head in ascent, suddenly becoming another person as she straightened – someone that the pirate did not like.

Her tone became crisp and clear, her whole persona changed into so many of the upper class women around the port, all airs and graces; this must be who she'd be if she was the Lady Savannah Fitzwilliam. It made him shudder. "Oh I could speak like a lady. I could walk like a lady." She demonstrated her point "I could even dance like a lady" again a beautiful twirl and dip "but I ain't no lady James." And just as suddenly Jack's Jess was back, and he sighed with relief.

"I would have money, social standin' and everything most women want; I would even have a 'good match', as they call it, in marriage." She nodded "But I wouldn't want it. I would wither and die there, I would hate every minute of that life. I don't want to be shut up in no house, playing dress up and tea parties!

I want to be out on the open sea; have the spray in me face, the sun on me back! I want to be shown that horizon, and know it'll never end….and maybe just one day, I want find a lovely little island for me and the Little Bit and hopefully me man, and any other bairns I got by him.

To live there with maybe a few mates from our pirating days…." She closed her eyes at her dearest fantasy "to swap stories with and watch our kids grow….and maybe a boat, a fishing boat – for I'd never truly be able to leave the sea forever, not like me grand-da did." She smiled at James "he said I got salt water for blood." Jack started again, his own father had told him the same thing.

But she hadn't finished "I wanna marry for love, and nothin' else! I want the man I marry to stand in the church, or even if it's just us under the bloody stars making a pledge to God himself, to know I am there _only_ because I love _him_ – not his money, or his title, or his land or any of that rubbish, purely _him_. His heart and soul, that's all I'd want to own and he'd have mine n'all! I wouldn't care if were a king or a beggar so long as he loved with all his heart soul!" her voice had grown passionate, her finger wagged at him and her eyes glittered with emotion.

James cleared his throat "Then whoever that man may be, I can only say he will be damn lucky to have you." he turned and left before she could reply, making excuses to Elizabeth and Will as he did so; wishing there was a way he could make her his, that he could have that sort of passion for himself.

But he doubted his recent actions would let him now. He knew he had done her the greatest disservice he could have done to another soul….with the best intentions certainly; but a disservice none the less. All he could hope would be the Pearl and Jess would be gone before all hell broke loose in Port Royal. A hell of his own making….

0-0-0-0-0

Jack for his part stood silently and with glittering dark eyes in his little corner as she continued to stare out of the window "I ain't never getting married for convenience - it'll only ever be love for me.

But it'll never happen…. She sighed "for no one would accept ye me beauty" she smiled at the sea "and I doubt no one could make me leave the Pearl….or the…." Jack held his breath "the crew…" he shut his eyes against the momentary disappointment.

Damn the bloody wench for getting to him, maybe it'd better if she did go back to where she belonged! But even as he thought it he knew she belonged on the Pearl, at sea most of all, as much he did.

"MA! MA!" Little bit yelled and Jack and Jess could hear the worry in her voice "Where's Cap'n Jack? I can't find him!"

Don't fret pet!" Jess called with a chuckle "Just look for some rum!"

She never heard him chuckle too as she left the room.


	3. Married

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any of its characters. The Pirates of the Caribbean movie is the property of Disney. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Jess and non-POtC types…. :O)_**

**_This is my first Pirates fanfic. It is based on the 2003 movie and my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the history of the original movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film recently; and wondered if I could do my own story – where this time Jack gets the girl (_not_ Elizabeth for all the Will/Elizabeth shippers out there)!. _**

**_So here it is, it's set after the original movie – it's going to be reasonably dramatic, romantic and humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

June Birdie**_: Yeah, Little Bit HATES dresses (much like my own daughter!) and Elizabeth should know better! Of course Jack laughing didn't help – ah yes his feelings, well they get stretched in this chapter, how long will he last before he admits the truth? I love it when the love is all passionate but not admitted:O) Yeah that last part about the rum was one of my favourites as Jack and rum are just so linked!_**

Calliann: **_Ah the falling – yeah she did that, hence the hate of dresses! Knew you'd love the bit with the swearing especially as it involved our favourite word! ;O) Of course me Grand-da wasn't a pirate; but only because they didn't have them then – but he was a major scally and I loved him to bits! There was a lot of Jack Sparrow in him I reckon and I think that's why I like the character so much; my grand-da was just soooooo much bloody fun and he ALWAYS had a tall story tell me. I honestly miss him so much, more as I get older as I realise Beth will never have a larger than life character like that to remember; though I try to be as weird and mad as I can be for her! O h I had to bring the 'captain' bit in as I felt so sorry for him at the end when he muttered it so sadly when they were reading out his crimes (loved the cheeky grin at executioner to about the clergyman in England!) Yeah I loved the blood in the shirt line too – though my fave had to be the last one about 'look for the rum…' No Norrington will try _very_ hard but he will not get her – he is INCREDIBLY boring….I thought Arthur was bad, but dear GOD the man would only have to say Hello and I'd be asleep! No a character like Jess _needs_ someone like Jack. Her speech is my view on love and marriage – old fashioned maybe (I have friends who've married for money and stuff) but it's just my take on it. Yes he does, but he's sorry for it….yes they do….but…….. ;O) There's more about her past in the next chapter, but in the form of a story…hope you like this one sis! Yeah, it seems to be collecting readers. YAY!_**

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY**_: Thanks for reading it and hope you like this chapter too!_**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter Three!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Three – Married_**

Three days later the land sickness, as Jess called it, got too much for her; and she retreated back to the Pearl - instantly at home on the gently rocking ship.

The others were well used to her little idiosyncrasy with land; she genuinely disliked it after more than a few days. Annamarie stayed on board with her and Little Bit the next 2 nights, and they swapped many stories and a stronger friendship was forged.

Annie felt like she had finally found a replacement for the sister Barbossa had killed, and Jess felt she found someone she could call blood once more.

Then Jack returned as he said he'd 'missed his Pearl'; but it was obvious from the genuine smile he flashed Jess, and the way he swung Little Bit up into his arms and called her horrible names, that it was as much them as the ship that had tugged him back.

"Shall we get on then Little Bit eh?" he looked at Jess "You gonna bring me that horizon then?" she looked surprised and then grinned.

"Yeah – let's go see where it takes us! For I'm that sick of bloody land – in a lot of ways!" once word was sent to the rest of the crew they were finally back on their way.

Commodore James Norrington had never been so glad to see the Pearl sail away before in his life; his telescope showing it's black sails billowing, and a red-headed woman in the crow's nest pointing to the horizon and shouting down to Jack Sparrow. They were indeed going to be out of the way before her parents came, assuming they did.

0-0-0-0-0

Unfortunately 4 months later the Pearl was back – they were along that way and needed supplies, and so decided to stop there and get some and see Elizabeth and Will at the same time "Better be legal here mates!" Jack said "Don't want to be upsetting Elizabeth do we? That bloody woman could nag a saint to murder!"

So it was that Jess and Annamarie were on watch when the older woman saw a boat approaching with a middle aged couple in it, along with the commodore, the Governor and Elizabeth and Will. She leapt to her feet "What the!" she got Jack's spyglass and stared "SHIT, FUCK,BOLLOCKS – OH SHIT, FUCK, BOLLOCKS!" She ran to Annamarie "Okay listen to me, tell Jack goodbye and say….say….I'm sorry."

"Woah! What the hell is happening here?" the woman asked staring through the spyglass "it's just some old people…why they got your undies in a knot? Oh." She turned to Jess, having been filled in on her background by the other woman "they yer ma and da?"

"Aye and now I gots to go – Little Bit? C'mon we're going on a trip…."

"Aye, and where might that be? Are we thinking of mutiny Miss Simmonds!" Jack raised an eyebrow having got on from the other side. He soon stopped at the look of abject panic on her face - Jack could see something was wrong; _very_ wrong.

"She wants to leave us!" Annie barked at him "Make her stay!"

Ragetti and Pintel looked devastated, but not as much as Jack – as the other two tried to beg her to tell them why; he stepped forward grabbed her arm viciously, his eyes dark and growled in her ear "we not good enough for ye, now yer some grand lady? Was it all talk that night in the drawin' room then?"

She yanked free "You were _there_!" Jack immediately realised his mistake.

"Not me we're here to talk about though is it, pet? It's you…." he went back to his usual madman thing. She blinked as if she'd missed something important.

"Well, as you were _there_ I don't have to tell you do I? They're 'ere, me parents, and they'll fetch me back! They ain't come for no social call – I bet they got some bloke they want me to marry and that's that!" Tears threatened ,and Ragetti went over to her.

"'Ere, 'ere! Now don't be getting' upset Jess! We'll kill 'em – simple, job done; Bob's yer uncle and Fanny's yer aunt we're back to normal!" he grinned hopefully at her; they'd _never_ seen her upset before.

She had to chuckle at the daft crewman, she hugged him suddenly "you're a good mate Ragetti, you are…..don't you let no one tell you different!"

"If she weren't so upset, I'd be right 'appy now." The young man sighed to no one in particular.

"I got to pack and be gone before they get….." too late they were there.

"Savvy darling….my God you look like a little savage!" everyone on board took an immediate dislike to Mrs Fitzwilliam "Still no matter, when we get you back to dry land and washed and dressed like _normal _people I'm sure you won't be so ugly." She eyed the pirates around them "did I tell you you're getting married? Of course not, how silly of me!" she tittered like an idiot and Jess closed her eyes as if in pain.

"Well, you are – the 4th Duke of Northumberland. Very influential at Court, has the King's ear." Her father beamed at her "Of course you will agree. I mean I know he's a little older than you."

"I 'eard of him - he's 65 and I'm 30 years his junior; and Northumberland's _landlocked _Da! There's no _sea!_" Jess was horrified.

"I am father…_not _Da, and you will do as you are told! Too long have we put up with this ridiculous nonsense child! Of course there's no sea – do you think we want you running away from us again!

You will marry this man Savannah, and we will do something about the….child" he pointed to Little Bit "the Duke is unsure if he is willing to bring up another man's child, particularly when that man was a pirate. But I suppose with a bit of work we could take her and make her into the lady _you _never were – she's certainly prettier than you."

Jack saw the look of indescribable pain on Jess' face; he squashed down the anger and stepped forward kissing her deeply "alright pet? Who do we have here then?"

"Please may I introduce my parents Lord and Lady Henry Fizwilliam of Portland, West Sussex." Jess intoned, obviously in a state of shock; but she was a quick witted woman and immediately picked up the thread of what he was doing – just how far he was willing to go was the test. But she'd play along, if only to make their lives difficult; and she'd _fight_ them every step of the way…..

But before she could go on Jack butted in "'Owdo mates – Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl………. and her _husband_." The look on her parents' faces was priceless; Jess was struggling to keep everything passive about her own as were the rest of the crew who had started to drift aboard – word had spread quick that Jess was in some sort of trouble and there weren't a man, or woman in Annie's case, that wouldn't go to the gallows for her and, more importantly, _their_ Little Bit.

They knew that if they didn't pull off whatever plan Jack had going on in his rum addled brain, then Jess and Little Bit would be shipped off to England to marry some old goat and never see the sea, or them again.

Elizabeth grinned seeing what he was up to and drew her father to one side to talk; she could see he disliked these people full as much as everyone else, and when she outlined her plan he was in full agreement. "I like the girl Elizabeth and if I were but a few years younger I would have done the same as Mr Sparrow –the man they wish her to marry is older than I!"

She hugged him "thank you Father, I knew I could count on you – both sets of paper yes?"

"Yes and in the hour."

"Where is the paperwork if you are married and what of the child?"

Jess finally bridled "the _child_ has a _name_…Maggie."

Little Bit went to stick her 2 pen'neth in, but Ragetti clapped a hand over her mouth "Don't, Little Bit" he whispered "they're out for trouble, yeah? Let yer Ma and Jack 'andle it." She nodded reluctantly.

"I am holding the papers of the marriage…" The Governor offered.

"Aye, and adoption…" Jack piped up "I adopted her, didn't I luv?" he tightened his grip on Jess who looked ready to pass out, but was giving it all she had and he was proud of her.

They were not going to win, Jess knew she could fight them better this time – she had good friends now, she could see that by the way they were all rallying round; Jack making the biggest sacrifice "Yeah, Jack's Maggie's Da now."

Jack patted her stomach "as well as this little one's – it'll be nice for Li…Maggie to have a little brother or sister don't ye think?" He grinned impishly at her parents.

Her mother fainted.

0-0-0-0-0

Jack slammed the door behind him in his cabin "Right! You're Ma's still recovering and we're married, pet! Governor's just dropped off the papers, _luverly_ bit of forgery – man missed 'is bloody calling I reckon. I am now also Little Bit's Da – I told her whilst those bloody monsters are 'ere she must call me that too, like it's been for a while; she thinks….."

He stopped dead, Jess was stood by the window staring out over the sea, it was sunset and the evening sun was streaming in over her and making her glow almost gold, and she fair near took his breath away.

"Really? Thanks Jack….Thanks so much, ye don't know what ye done for me!" She hurried over and hugged him tightly.

"To all intents and purposes we're married luv – let's see yer parents muck this around!" he grinned at her impishly.

She smiled; however Jack could see her heart wasn't in it "What's matter? Aren't I good enough?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, but did feel hurt that she might think he wasn't a major catch.

She hugged him once more and kissed his cheek "Jack ye are, course ye are mate! I know a ton of women who'd snap their own arms off to have ye, me included o'course! But they ain't never goin' to buy it! They ain't stupid…."

He settled, realising she was just worried about them making more trouble "Look we got the papers and we got this…" he patted her stomach, and grinned "She didn't 'alf hit the deck, yer ma!"

Jess giggled "she did, didn't she? I don't know how I didn't bust a gut laughing!"

"Commodor wants to see ye…" Jack jumped in "Wants to say sorry."

"Too late for that – damage is done. I spoke to him that night we was at Elizabeth's and Will's, I told what my life would be like if they came back and he still sent for them." She was hurt at the betrayal from a man she thought was honourable and a friend.

"I think he done it before he came round….he says he did. I think from what ye told him there's no way he would've sent for them after that."

"Why _was_ ye there? Ye know I can take care of meself Jack!" it irritated her that he felt he had to rescue her – though this time she was more grateful than she could ever say for his madcap bloody ideas.

"I thought he might be up to something, and you might need an extra pair of hands to strangle him so I snuck in…." Jack was unrepentant, and grinned at her.

Jess sighed, she could never bloody stay angry at this man and he knew it "Send him in…."

"I done the business mate – the rest is up to you….but no flirting; she's me wife, the mother of me adopted daughter and pregnant with me baby, savvy?" He smirked to the other man as he left.

Norrington rolled his eyes as he stepped in and closed the door; only Sparrow could up with such a harebrained scheme - what surprised him was the way everyone, even the Governor and himself, were going along with it. He turned to speak to Jess; only to meet a fist connecting with his chin, and then blackness.

0-0-0-0-0

When he came round a few minutes later, he found Jack and the others hovering over him and a brooding Jess sat on Jack's bed glaring at him. "You were very lucky James that Jack happened to decide to come back in when he did, or else I think she may have killed you." Elizabeth smirked.

"Deservedly so in this case Commodore I have to say…" the Governor interjected with a smile at Jess "Obeying our duty is one thing; playing God is entirely another."

"My parents?" Her temper cooling she suddenly realised if they'd witnessed this they were sunk; although she may well be able to argue that she'd hit him because he brought them to her – her parents were well aware there was no love lost between them.

"Quite alright my dear, still in your cabin; Gibbs is keeping an eye on them…"

She nodded, drew her knees up under her chin and continued to stare balefully at Norrington as he got unsteadily to his feet. He realised she had not been lying about the punch of a woman; he wiggled his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken and he still had all his teeth.

Both Annie and Jack smirked – the former for being able to dole out the same; and the latter for having been on the receiving end of Jess' fists himself, when she first came aboard and she'd realised he'd killed Barbossa and robbed her of her revenge. It'd taken over a week for that black eye to go down….

"I am genuinely sorry for all the trouble I have caused you Miss Simmonds. It was certainly not my intent; and had I known prior to my visit that evening what I subsequently learnt there, I would not have sent the note you have my assurances on that.

Unfortunately it was done and sent before I arrived at Elizabeth's, and I could not get it back."

She nodded "the damage is done; I've had me say and that's that. But…." She stood and stalked over to him, her blue eyes glittering to the point where he had to force himself not to step back "yer going to help us make sure they believe utterly what we been telling 'em about me and Jack, savvy?"

He nodded "yes of course…."

"Good." She went and sat down again next to Jack who'd gone and sat on his bed "because I'm not sure how much of this they'll believe otherwise. I don't wanna go with them, I don't want to lose Maggie.." She dropped her head onto her knees and looked at the floor.

A finger tilted her chin up and she found herself staring into resolute chocolate eyes lined by kohl "they _ain't_ taking you or _our_ Little Bit, coz _we_ won't let them." He spoke slowly and resolutely "The entire bloody crew'd fight 'em before we let that happen."

"They'd try though – they would." She sighed "'Ark at me, bloody Glory O'Reilly; scourge o' the seven seas…." Her voice trying to be bright, tailed off and she looked at them "they always made me feel so bloody _worthless_!"

Jack didn't think, he pulled her into a hug and looked at the crew who were crowding his cabin "well, ye ain't luv - not to us, is she mates?"

There were calls of 'nay!' and Cotton's parrot muttered 'pieces of eight' which Annie said meant she was worth her weight in gold and Cotton slapped her on the back.

Jack made her look at him again "We'll make it work pet, they ain't dealt with captain Jack Sparrow before have they, savvy!"

She smiled and shook her head "I'm goin' up….stay out of their way 'till they gone."

"Alright Luv…." They all followed her back on deck.

"Where's up?" Elizabeth asked; Jack merely pointed upwards with his finger and as she raised her head she saw Jess heading to the crow's nest.

"We all goes up there to think." Jack added.

"Yeah, even me." Said Little Bit going over to Jack and hugging his waist "What they going to do to me?"

"Nothin' - they won't take you from us Little Bit. We won't let 'em."

"If they get papers, you won't stop' em." She sighed sadly "Papers is always important…"

Jack stooped and picked her up as Ragetti came over with Pintel "Well we got papers too, we got papers that say yer mine that I adopted ye all right and legal like, and if they still want trouble we ups anchor and skedaddles, savvy?" she nodded and hugged him, burying her head in his neck.

"Yeah!" mumbled Ragetti coming over to put a hand on her shoulder "they ain't takin' me little maid! She's like a little sister to me, she is!" he glowered "an' they say us pirates are a bad lot – _I've_ never stolen anyone's kids!" he tilted his head "not a lot of gold in kids course, but still…..I _ain't_!"

Elizabeth looked "she should be here Jack, don't give them any gunpowder eh?" she went to gesture to Jess to come down.

"S'alright I'll go up" he smiled "It'll look very romantic when they come out and see me and her up there, tip me a wink and I'll kiss her! Little Bit go play with Ragetti yeah? Don't forget to call me Da from now on, savvy?" the little girl nodded with a grin and went and hugged the young pirate and before sitting with him and Pintel.

Ragetti stroked her head as she sat down with them "Little Bit? Little Bit we won't let them take ye, we promise, yeah?" she nodded again. The young man hugged her muttering "I'd hang before I let 'em have ye! Bring ye up like some noncy bloody _lady_!"

0-0-0-0-0

Jack appeared next to Jess in the crows nest; she sighed "I love it up here…"

"Aye it's nice…."he glanced round "bit cramped though – couldn't have a party up here; people falling over the railing, getting killed….not good." He shook his head and wrinkled his nose.

She looked at him "you don't have to do this Jack, I could just go."

"Nah, if I let that happen they'd mutiny again, and I'm getting' mightly sick of ending up on that bloody island." He rolled his eyes "We should call it mutineer's island, or…." He caste about for another name.

"Or Cap'n Jack's Island has a better ring to it." she grinned.

"See I _can_ make ye smile."

"Ye always do Jack, ye always do…"

He glanced down and saw her parents coming out of the cabin and looking up "Oh, we're on pet…c'mere and gissa kiss!" he leant in and said, as he his lips hovered just above hers "I could get used to this…" before kissing her deeply.

He rested one hand on her neck to steady her and the other protectively on her stomach. Her arms were up and round his neck before he could blink and she was kissing him back fervently.

Elizabeth had to get Will to hug her to stop herself doing a happy dance at what she saw – she felt in a way the Fitzwilliam's arrival might be doing both Jack and Jess a favour, as they were being forced to show love and affection to each other to keep the charade going.

But she was convinced that the charade would not last long before their true feelings took over. After all, Jack would not have chosen this way to defend her lightly and Jess would not have accepted the help so easily if they _didn't_ care.

She looked up as Jess' parents went to get into the boat – disgust at the display of affection written all over their faces. She glanced at Annie and both women grinned, as did the rest of the crew as they all looked skyward. All knew the couple and all knew that kiss was _not_ an act – even the legendary pirates Glory O'Reilly and Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't act _that_ well.

Up in the crow's nest they finally broke apart to find her parents long gone.. "Just as well we can't make babies by kissin' eh luv; that was definitely a baby maker if we could!" he grinned.

She laughed out loud "Captain Jack Sparrow – you say the funniest things!"

"Only to you pet, only to you – no other bugger finds me funny at all!" he chuckled.

When they got down to the deck a short while later, Elizabeth informed them they were to stay with her and Will.

Jess put her foot down "I ain't doing it! She wants to spy on me fine, let them bloody do it here!"

"Wherever we stay pet it means the same bedroom, right Elizabeth?"

"Yes it does……"

"Then we stay with you and Will." Jess went to protest "''ear me out luv, hear me out…they thinks you're pregnant right? You get sick on land – really sick; I don't s'pose they know that?"

she shook her head "No, it started about 10 years ago – I go ashore so little that I found if I stayed on land too long now I get sick like others get seasick, s'why I call it landsick."

"They _they'll_ think it's mornin' sickness savvy?" he was weaving about and waving his arms as usual and she had to laugh "what?"

"You….just you.." she smiled "yeah I savvy Jack. But it's not just the morning's it's all day every day until I get back on the sea."

"I can vouch for the fact that whoever said it was morning sickness lied Jess. I'm sure you can too when you had Little Bit?"

"Aye, that's true enough. But what if they stay a long time? I should start showing at some point and I'm _not_ pregnant."

"well, I could rectify that quick enough…." Three female hands all hit him "Ah, not sure I deserved that – but I'll allow it." He shook his head. "Just joking with ye pet, just a little joke!" he grinned at Jess who, once again couldn't stay mad, and shook her head.

"In your dreams Jack…." She smiled.

"Yeah, at least 4 times a night so far…." He letched at her; and though Elizabeth looked scandalised Jess roared with laughter.

"well, enjoy that then – coz that's all you're getting mate!" she looked at the other two "but how to sort it without resorting to Jack's….offer?" she dipped her head to him and smiled.

"A cushion, then we borrows a baby from the town." Jack put in.

"It just might work…." Elizabeth offered.

"One of yours Jack?" Jess quirked an eyebrow.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully "could be, could be…." He mused, then laughed "doubt it though – I'm always…..careful…savvy? World couldn't stand more than one Captain Jack Sparrow at a time…"

She rolled her eyes "got that right!"

"Or…." Will hesitated in what he was saying "you could let it go so far and then say you lost it. I know it's a horrible thing to say…" he added quickly "but it would save having to produce a baby and it does happen a lot. I mean Elizabeth and I were incredibly fortunate with Adam." He thought of his little boy with a smile, now with his grandfather whilst they tried to sort this out.

She nodded "I'd hate to say that Will, but it's an option that's for sure."

"Oh, that reminds me…." Elizabeth suddenly remembered "You're parents are having a ball in a week's time to celebrate, allegedly, your marriage and pregnancy. I don't believe it of course, I think they are hoping to either try and make you see what you could have or are planning something – maybe to confront you.

Anyway, you are to go and be dressed as a lady" she looked at Jess "but I would advise you to take as many of your friends as you can – there is always safety in numbers Jess."

"Like I'd go without my mates and my 'husband'!" the older woman laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A little later Gibbs approached her "Jess we want to come with you to this ball, we do….but…there's a problem."

"What's that?"

"We can't dance…"

"_None_ of ye?" she looked around the slowly assembling crew.

"No…"

"We got a long week ahead of us then mates!" she grinned "Coz I'm gonna have you dancing like kings by Saturday night!"

Jess was going to regret that statement _very _quickly……


	4. History

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any of its characters. The Pirates of the Caribbean movie is the property of Disney. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Jess and non-POtC types…. :O)_**

_**The Enya song is called 'On Your Shore' and is from her wonderful 'Watermark' album. Same disclaimer applies here too! I don't own it, she does – I just wish I could sing like her!**_

**_This is my first Pirates fanfic. It is based on the 2003 movie and my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the history of the original movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film recently; and wondered if I could do my own story – where this time Jack gets the girl (_not_ Elizabeth for all the Will/Elizabeth shippers out there)!. _**

**_So here it is, it's set after the original movie – it's going to be reasonably dramatic, romantic and humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

**_Dedicated to my little sister Calliann for being such a smart arse and passing all her tests! Way to go sis!_**

Calliann: **_You're going to like them even less by chapter 6! Her parents are truly awful – the problem is that back then money and status was everything. Some parents, like Governor Swann, ultimately considered their child's happiness; others, like the Fitzwilliam's, didn't. Thank God she has Jack and the others is all I can say. I think it's funny that she's so strong and resolute everywhere else except her parents – but being like that myself I suppose that's why I wrote her like that. Oh, Norrington poor man – he's not giving up and I can see it becoming an issue! Though he will back Jack up on something in chapter 6:O) Jack's enjoying the kissing and does it often – typical Cap'n Sparrow if you ask me; total letch! Well, payback for the mother had to happen! I bloody loved that stupid bird and had to have it here! There will be more Cotton and Cotton's parrot soon as Little Bit comes to rely on them and Ragetti…poor Little Bit. I think he deserved the slap to be honest with what he said, but he's such a lovable rogue…. LOL Ah the dancing….all I can say is read on and poor Ragetti! Glad you liked it and hope you like this one as much!_**

DCoD**_: Ah the dancing yeah, she's also not the most patient person on the planet! LOL Poor Ragetti as he's the worst of the lot! Glad you like it and hope you like this chapter as much!_**

June Birdie**_: The oldies always work better than the new ones I say! Speaking as an oldie myself:O) Yeah, well her parents deserved payback didn't they and you have to love Jack for stepping up to save her! No it was Norrington's stupidity alone that brought them, Elizabeth is only scheming to bring Jack and Jess together for real. Hope you like this chapter too. :O)_**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter four!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Four – History_**

They only had 2 days left before the ball; they'd been on the beach all day practicing the steps for a few waltz's and polka's – Jack had gone off with Will somewhere for something; he didn't say and Jess never questioned. It was easier that way; if he needed help he'd get word to her as he always did, and she and the rest of them would wade in….but despite what others, like Commodore Norrington, thought of him he rarely did.

All the others were managing, just, to bluff their way through most of the steps they were learning – some still a bit dothery but, having got a handle on her temper which had exploded more than once over the last few days, they'd stopped mucking around damn quick and knuckled down to learning to dance. Pintel quietly joshing with the others yesterday that she 'ad a temper satan himself would be bloody proud of'. They all saw, in those moments, Glory O'Reilly and were glad she was friend and not foe.

The irony was they'd picked up quickly it wasn't for _her_ she was raging, worrying they'd let her down, but _them_. Her words "they ain't gonna look down on _any_ of ye! Not whilst I got breath in me body! Ye mayn't be better'n them, but yer all as bloody good as 'em any time! Yer bloody remember that!" rang through them, and they were touched she felt that much for them.

However, she was dancing with Ragetti this time and the young man was all left feet; she turned to the left, Rags turned to the right; she stepped forward, so did he and they collided, she stepped back, so did he and he fell over.

"_RAGETTI!" _ her exasperation was beginning to show.

"I'm _SORRY_ but I don't know me left from me right, do I! _AND _both me feet have minds o' their own!" he yelled back equally as frustrated.

Annie could be heard cursing an equally inept Pintel as he trod on her foot for the 100th time in an hour; Gibbs gracefully waltzed Elizabeth round the beach making the others mutter murderously at his showing off.

Jess secretly suspected he could dance all along, and had been pretending he couldn't so he could boast about he quickly he learned. She smiled inwardly; Cap'n Jack Sparrow was _not _a good influence, as she knew _he'd_ do something like that!

"Can I be of some assistance?" Jess turned to see James Norrington stood behind her.

"Yeah – c'mere!" she hauled him in front of her and turned to the young pirate with a murderous look "now _watch!"_ she tapped his head "Ye ain't stupid Rags, you _ain't_! Ye survived 10 years with Barbossa and a year with Mulroy, anyone who can do that is bloody clever – plus you're me mate and I luv ya - so bloody pay attention. Stick it in your head and then just do the same after – got it?" he nodded, blushing at the fractious compliment.

She turned to Norrington, who was watching with an amused look, and nodded at Cotton who started his accordion to the tune she'd whistled for him earlier "Right, you know 'Merrily on High?" Norrington nodded "C'mon then!" and off they went.

Jack arrived back to see Jess being lifted by the waist and then swung round by the commodore. He immediately went over as she was lifted back the other way and, dropping his boxes, grabbed her round the waist as the commodore let go and hauled her close against him "Hello luv, havin' fun are we?"

Jess was breathless and laughing, and didn't see the possessive glint in his eye as she glanced over at Ragetti "see? Ain't hard, is it Rags?"

"_No_ it ain't hard, course not; I can do _that_! Just as soon as you gets me a new pair of bloody feet _and_ gives me a brain that knows left from right!" the young pirate grumbled.

James Norrington bowed and went to take his leave, seeing the look Jack was giving him; as he went to pass the pirate, Jack caught his arm "Don't be sniffing round me 'missus' alright mate – she's spoken for; and as you're the cause of all the trouble that's bedevillin' her at the mo', I reckon ye should step back a bit…savvy?" though he was doing the usual 'mad Jack' routine, his eyes told a very different story.

The commodore looked at Jess, who was engaged in a heated discussion with Ragetti about when to lift her as he had nearly chucked her in the ocean "I think you're taking your role of 'husband' a little too seriously Sparrow. When her parents have left it will be up to the lady who she chooses to remain with…." And he stalked off.

"It won't be you mate, it won't be you…." Jack mumbled at his retreating back, but Will heard the doubt in his voice.

"You're right, it won't be…" he patted Jack's arm "She'd never leave the sea, you or the Pearl."

"I'm glad I came on that list somewhere…." The pirate noted; he rolled his eyes as Ragetti and Jess started fighting, as this time she did end up in the water – Jess picked herself up and launched at the young pirate knocking him flying, both their fists flying "OI! You're meant to be bloody dancing, not trying to kill each other!"

"Yeah, and _he's_ not meant to be trying to sodding _drown _me!" She yelled as she and Ragetti came out of the surf dripping wet. But Jack noticed there was a merry glint in their eyes.

Jack wandered up "Yer going to look bloody choice the two of ye – ye got a black eye Rags and ye a cut lip wench…." He wiped the blood from her lip with his thumb "now c'mere…" he hauled her against him and, surprising all watching and the woman he was dancing with, he did the dance _perfectly_.

Jess stood open mouthed "I should do that more often if it shuts ye up!" he turned to the others "Right, got ye some decent clothes for this shindig so go and try 'em on. Yer names are on the boxes…." He turned to Annie "Ye got a dress to wear like her and Little Bit, sorry."

Annie rolled her eyes and nodded "I don't remember wearin' a dress _ever_, but I'll try – we both will, eh Little Bit?"

The little girl nodded "Alright, but I ain't happy!"

Jack leant down to her "Yer hem is specially shorter Little Bit, so ye won't fall over it." He whispered, and grinned as she flung her arms round his neck muttering "luv ye Jack…"

He hugged her tightly back and muttered something in the child's ear; but no one could hear it, all they saw was Little Bit walking away with a grin big enough to split her face in two.

Jack saw Jess looking dubiously at her dress, he quirked an eyebrow as she swallowed "It's lovely…."

"But?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'd much rather go like this….." she indicated her trousers and shirt.

"Aye, well ye can't…." he eyed her appreciatively "though I have to say I prefer yer with less clothes on than that thing…" he indicated the dress and ducked the blow.

"Yer slippin pet, must be the 'baby' makin' yer lose yer touch…." he didn't react quick enough to stop her pinching his hat though, and quickly chased her up the beach as she ran away shouting "_YO HO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR MEEE!"_

The others watched as he easily caught her and ran into the sea with her over his shoulder, both mucking about and laughing.

"Of course, they're _not_ in love – not at all…they're just mates havin' a crack at her folks expense; so don't ye lot be getting any ideas, it's all _pretend_!" Annie rolled her eyes, as the others laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that evening they all sat round a fire on the beach watching the stars come out and telling stories, Jack's being the tallest of them all – making them laugh, especially the more indignant he became that they wouldn't believe him.

"I don't see why yer won't believe me!" he glowered at Jess who was so hysterical with laughter that she was laying on her back holding her sides.

"Oh me stomach! Me stomach!" she cried helplessly.

"Good! I 'ope yer bloody sides split!" he growled "Coz it were bloody true!" he avoided Elizabeth's amused look.

"I can just about believe the turtles – I mean they're nosey sods, and if ye stood there long enough I reckons they _would _ have come over to see what ye were doin'…….but rope made from yer _back hair_!" and off she went again.

"Wench!" Jack muttered, darkly.

She suddenly leapt to her feet, wiping her eyes as she advanced on him; leaning over him, her lips hovered inches away from his – all could seem him leaning imperceptibly closer……..until she shot round the back and grabbed his shirt pulling it down at the neck as he growled in frustration.

She glanced at the others, Gibbs looking worried and the others aghast, she could feel Jack sitting stiffly and then grinned "Christ Jack! You're like a bloody _ape!"_

She held a lock of hair at angle over his shoulder "See?" Everyone else grimaced, Gibbs smiled looking around nodding.

She came round the front and bowed to the pirate "Sorry, Jack didn't mean to question ye…." She winked at him and he dipped his head before winking back.

"S'alright wench, I do tell some tall tales….but me escape ain't one of 'em."

Only Will and Elizabeth had seen the truth, there wasn't a hair on Jack's back….

Eventually Annie turned to Jess, who was now wearing Jack's hat – a sure sign, Gibbs and Will thought, that he cared as no one usually wore his hat but him "So how _did_ you know that Herring was bluffing about his cards?" They'd played poker a little while before and as usual Jess had won.

Jess smiled "He kept touching he's nose – he always do that when he lies." She chuckled.

Annie grinned in realisation "Oh, _yeah! _I seen him do it too!" then she frowned slightly "But how did you know?"

Jess leant towards her conspiratorially "my gran taught me that people do things different when they lie, or they're trying to put ye off finding stuff out. What ye do is ye ask them questions ye know the answer too and then one they might lie on, if the act different ye knows when they're lying." She grinned.

Annie shrugged "For instance?"

Jess sighed and explained "For instance, say ye get a carrier and ye know they got money on board. Well, ye ask the captain something stupid like his rank and the rank of his first officer. He answers ye like yer an idiot, specially as yer a woman. _Then_ ye ask where the money is, no matter how much they lie about none being on board ye know.

In the end they gets so scared as to _how_ ye know they tell ye. Or ye can work ye way through the ship, if ye have time, until you see they're lying agin." She grinned once more "easy…."

Annemarie smiled "Must have got ye a reputation though; being able to do that? I had heard tell some thought you was a witch or somethin'? Tell us the yarn, eh Jess? Go on tell us, you must have heard yer own story!"

Jess laughed "Aye if ye like; but it's only a little story so it is, and hardly worth the telling!" She mimicked her grand-da's Irish brogue. Jack, sat behind her with his legs either side of her, chuckled and pushed his hat down over her eyes – she giggled and put it on Little Bit who was sat in her lap watching the flames dance.

But they all called out to her to tell them "Go on tell them yer yarn, ye heartless wench!" Jack nudged her "Though I doubt it'll be as good as mine!"

"Oh no Jack, _no_ stories as good as yourn!" she smirked as he flicked her head.

"Cheeky mare!" he grimaced.

So began the story of her infamous reputation "the story goes that me grand-da, the great 'Mad Dog' Murdoch O'Reilly himself, had made a deal with the queen of the Banshee's in Ireland (he were Irish as ye know) that if she gave my gran one more year o'life then he would let me become half banshee.

'He loved me gran dearly he did; and didn't wish to be parted from her, sick as she was. The queen agreed, and so a deal were struck; at the age of 9, so the story goes, I were transformed into this creature and me Gran got an extra year o'life.

As for me I became a pirate right then, as I could not be among most mortal people no more for fear o' what I'd do to them." She chuckled.

I, apparently, can see into the darkness of men's mortal souls and see when they're lying to me. And I can call them to me with me siren song….." she laughed "Banshee's screams are actually meant to herald _death_, and they sure don't sound like no _song_; still I s'pose it makes the story better that way!" Jack chuckled and lowered his head so none of the crew would see.

"Anyways the story continues that no man can stand agin me, or love me; for the darkness that lasts in my soul, from the _unholy_ pact my grand-da made, would kill them dead should they ever even _try_ to love me.

But one day, not too many years ago, I finally found one man that could not hear the banshee song; that saw beyond the banshee fire dancing in me eyes, that causes men to bare their souls or _perish_ if they lie! Aye, I know it rhymes, for some reason that bit's meant to so I'm told!" she laughed again, a really genuine laugh that echoed round the little bay, and the others joined her.

All could tell she was enjoying the story and told it with gusto; the crew too loved a good yarn and Jess always told a good one. They were, by the light of the fire on the beach, almost hanging on every word of this one.

Her voice carried, and from his vantage point leaning against the rock behind her; Jack saw the soldiers above, including Norrington, her parents and the Governor coming to the wall to listen. All were as transfixed as his crew, and he grinned.

He looked back at Jess, the light from the flames making her hair seem on fire, her eyes dancing with mirth and he knew even if he never admitted it to another soul, he loved her - the fire in her hair showed the fire in her spirit, and the light in her eyes showed the light in her heart; that, if nothing else, was what snared him, because he was the same.

She understood him like no one else ever had. She came from a similar background but had turned her back on it for a life on the sea. Alright, the reasons for it might have been different, but the outcome was the same. She was a pirate, and deep in her soul if nothing else, she was a creature of the sea just like him.

Whether or not he would tell her of his feelings, remained to be seen; Jack, as he had agreed with Maggie more than once, was not for the 'noncy' stuff. But then if he did not, he risked another coming to claim her…..

He moved and pulled her back against his chest. She glanced around and he kissed her, but also muttered against her lips "your folks are up there…" she nodded and kissed him back. His arms linked round her waist and her own hands resting on them.

There were chuckles that turned to groans as the others realised this was just another ruse when they saw her parents. Jess went on "But not he; his love was pure and so he could not see the evil that lurked in me; and for a time we were happy, for I loved him full as much as he loved me.

We even had a baby, a little girl – with a banshee cry just like her Ma's." she roared with laughter at that and so did the others; knowing what a temper Maggie had, it was not hard to believe there might be a _bit_ of truth in that part.

"For, so the story goes, a banshee love is rare to win and when ye do yer blessed." She saw the looks and rolled her eyes "don't ask me, I didn't make the bloody story up! I can't see why one minute being with me's a curse and the next a blessing either!" a chuckle rippled round the group, and even the soldiers above.

"But one day a bad pirate came, and tried to steal the evil from me soul _and _me Esmeralda; the ship I'd promised on the code of a pirate to keep safe when me Grand-da, 'Mad Dog' Murdoch O'Reilly, died at this same black hearted pirate's hand - for it was named for me Gran and he loved it muchly.

The black pirate wanted the evil of the banshee to make him even more powerful. For he and his men were afflicted by a terrible curse – them were now the _living dead_!" she paused for the drama.

For a bit of effect one of the soldiers above , Jack vaguely remembered him as Mullroy from when he had first tried to commandeer the Interceptor, went 'dun dun duuuunnnn!" until Norrington, staring in disbelief at him cuffed his head, making Jack stifle a laugh.

Ragetti nudged Pintel excitedly "that were us….we's in her story!"

Pintel smacked 'im round the 'ead "Ye think I ain't heard it afore neither?" he groused, as Ragetti managed stop himself losing his eye – such was the blow. He glanced to see Jess staring hard at him "Sorry." he muttered to Ragetti, who grinned his thanks to the woman.

But she shook her head "now say it like yer mean it Pint!" she growled.

Heads flew up and suddenly the funny, friendly woman was gone and in her stead was possibly the very thing they spoke of now "I'm sorry Ragetti old mate, I truly am." Pintel fell over his apology, this time very earnest.

"That's better, all friends agin." She smiled once more and adjusted the sleepy little girl in her lap.

Jack tapped her head "Here luv, give Little Bit to me." He murmured and sat back a bit, leaning against the rock once more and so she handed the child back to him where Maggie snuggled into his embrace, put her little arms round his neck for a hug and went to sleep.

Jack saw the knowing looks exchanged round the crew "what! I'm her Da now after all!" he grumbled, motioning upwards with his eyes. But held the sleeping child a little tighter; and never mentioned that this wasn't the first time Little Bit had gone to sleep like this, if he'd been up late chatting to Jess.

No one said anything and innocent nods were given, but the looks lingered. Jess just grinned and carried on with her story "so me, me man and me crew gets into this terrible battle with Barbossa and his crew; and at the end, me man is _dead_!" a gasp went round the assembled people causing Jack to grin.

"Well, I'm so angry and sad that I holds up me head and shrieks the banshee cry of the dead!" she paused "see _now _it's a bloody scream, _before_ a song – you think they'd at least try and keep the sodding story straight!" all laughed again.

"Anyway so I let's out this scream so anguished at me loss that, if they had not been dead already then the pirates woulda died then. But for 100 miles about us, every man drops dead as his heart breaks along with me own." Though her tone was still that of a storyteller, there was also a hint of sadness; once again they all saw Jack touch her shoulder briefly.

"I was there Jess, and you _did_ scream though" Ragetti remembered "It were at that moment I truly felt bad for what I were." His remorse appeared heartfelt "You sounded so heartbroke."

As did Pintel when he agreed, with lowered eyes "Aye, me and all; first and only time I truly felt bad for what I'd become."

Jess looked across at them "well, I didn't see ye, either of ye. But I _was _heartbroke, for he was as dear to me as any man could be. But still it were no banshee scream were it lads?"

Both men chuckled and shook their heads "Nay, Jess" Ragetti grinned "you're right there – it weren't!"

"Even so me and me men managed to fight the cursed crew off the Esmeralda, and sail away into the dark!

So then the stories began in earnest that Glory O'Reilly, grand-daughter to the Pirate King hisself 'Mad Dog' Murdoch O'Reilly, was the Banshee Pirate Queen and the scourge of all the seas o' the world; me eyes glowing like the ice from the pits of the earth and hair on fire with very flames of hell! I was a witch that enchanted men to do me bidding; and me crew were Amazonian women that could kill any man with one blow, as could I!"

She roared with laughter "But look at me – I am a woman only, a slip of a thing; with a bairn clutching me breeches and a human heart that, whilst broken true enough 8 years ago, had mended as best it can and I soldiered on with me life." She glanced up at her parents "Of course when I met me Jack that's when I realised I could be happy again." She patted her stomach for effect "and this little one will complete me picture…" she grinned evilly at the others.

Jack adjusted the sleeping Little Bit and pulled Jess back against him before kissing the top of her head, and stifling his smile in her hair "Yer getting' into this aren't ye?" he muttered.

She nodded to him before adding with a smile to the others "I am a nothing, a wisp of 'humanity amongst the rolling fog of mankind; but the stories do make me chuckle….."

After a long silence Elizabeth piped up somewhat indignantly, from the confines of the warmth of Will's embrace and where she hugged her little boy to her, "Do you not hate the story Jess, for I have to say you're nothing like that evil being!"

Jess smirked "Glad I am to hear you say that Elizabeth!" everyone chuckled even the young woman "but I've done my fair share of killing – not least those that deserved it. Anyone else was only if I had no choice to save me and me Maggie."

"Like scuppering your own ship?" asked Annie.

"Aye, it cost me dear to do that – not in money, but love. For I loved that ship dearly; the Esmeralda was like blood to me, and it damn near killed me to put a torch to her powder like I did.

But better that, than 'ave 'er used for evil…for you can still be a pirate and a good man, and them animals were neither!" she finished angrily and was quiet for a moment; all saw Jack look at her intently before giving her a squeeze, they knew he felt the same for the Pearl and so sympathised with that loss the most.

Will recollected Jack saying the same thing to him about his father, and wondered whether she had heard Jack say it since; or whether it was just something from her own mind. If the latter he could only say they were more alike than they thought.

She carried on "But Elizabeth me story, however inaccurate, will go into legend. Long after I'm finer dust than this here sand" she picked up a handful and let it run through her fingers "after all of us are, me story will live on – more importantly so will the Esmeralda, me grand-da, and me Mac; and if stuff happens that ends up with with you lot makin' an appearance too, then all to the good I say – for a better bunch of friends" she nudged back against Jack "and a husband, no one could have - savvy?" she stood and walked along the beach, throwing shells into the surf.

Elizabeth smiled at Will, _that_ word was definitely a Jack word! It seems he was having an effect on her whether she realised it or not.

"She misses that ship, don't she?" Ragetti muttered sadly to no one in particular.

"Aye she do. But it _was_ a wonderful ship from what I heard tell…." Gibbs replied.

Jack stood and handed the sleeping Maggie off to Ragetti "Make sure she gets to the ship mate, I don't trust her to no one else coz the Little Bit luvs ye like a brother." The young pirate beamed proudly, his glass eye going a bit crazy in its socket.

With that Jack followed Jess……

Annemarie looked around the assembled crowd whispering "who wants to bet a shilling on if it'll be tonight they……" she rolled her eyes suggestively.

There were a lot of takers, most thinking the story telling had worked some magic over them; Will looked at Gibbs "I get the impression this has been running for a while?"

"Aye the last 2 months and no one's won yet!" he grinned "I know they bin kissing because of this trouble with her folk, but it don't count unless they're doing it coz they want to; though it's shortening the stakes somewhat!"

"Well….." Will began, Elizabeth turned to him scandalised.

"William bloody Turner! Don't you _dare_ bet money on your friend's future happiness!" she hissed so as not to be heard above.

"I wasn't!" but he grinned guiltily. She turned to Annie as they parted "have a shilling from me that it'll be in a week…." She whispered.

The dark skinned woman looked at her "a _week? _Are ye sure? We usually run it on a nightly basis…."

"No, a week's fine….." she watched Jack walk after Jess "it may be less, but it'll be worth the shilling…"

"You planning something?"Annie asked.

"Yes…..nothing too much. He's been sleeping on the floor and getting into bed with her of a morning as her mother constantly finds reasons to 'pop in' – that needs to change…" Both women grinned.

"I'm with you…." Annie nodded "and I know the others will be too. Tell us what to do and we'll do it…"

Will rolled his eyes at his wife's wicked grin as he came over and heard the last part "well the ball will be the thing; we must keep them together all night…"

Annie smiled "That'll be no hardship you saw 'im with Norrington today – he's so bloody possessive with her no one else'll get a look in anyhow; well unless it's one of us."

"Good…..then we must keep it that way…" she watched Jack chatting to Jess and pushing some hair off her face "they can barely keep their hands off each other now…"

"true enough" Annie smirked "an' it ain't half pissing her folks off – look!" she pointed to the battlements where her parents now stood glaring at the couple who, having spotted them still there, were now locked in a passionate embrace.

Elizabeth impulsively hugged Annie "you really want them together don't you?" the female pirate asked surprised.

"Oh yes! Jack Sparrow is a good man, really. Underneath all the 'luv', 'pet', rum and weaving " she mimicked his erratic movements "he was there for me and Will right to the end. Plus he's Will's friend, so I want him to be happy – and I like her very much….very much." She looked at the couple still passionately kissing "and well, it's romantic don't you think? These two great pirate captains, _legends_ even, falling in love?"

She sighed "Piracy's dying Annie, soon that's all the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow and Glory O'Reilly will be….legends. But to say we knew them, that we helped bring them together….well, I could live with that, I don't know about you…."

"Aye Elizabeth, I could live with that – what say you?" she turned to the rest of the crew who had gathered "AYE!" was the cry, causing her parents to look puzzled at the sudden affirmation from the crew, Jess and Jack stopped kissing briefly as well before he pointed once more to her watching parents and began gently kissing her again.

The Fitzwilliam's left a long time before the two pirates did - going back to the crew with cheeky grins, the two taking bows for such a good 'acting' job….though Jack himself was beginning to wonder how much of it was still an act anymore.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night he woke suddenly, peering over the edge of the bed he saw it was empty. Rising, he looked out of the window and saw Jess outside in her shirt and breeches; she seemed to be singing, albeit quietly. He couldn't miss this – he'd _never, ever _heard her sing. Annie said no one had except Little Bit, who had told her her ma sang like an angel.

Quickly and quietly he stowed his stuff away, didn't want to get caught out by her nosy parents, rumpled the bed on the side he would have slept – even going so far as to lay his head on the pillow – before grabbing his shirt and going out.

He stood at the living room doors that opened onto the garden; she stood looking out over the sea, her voice ringing clear a she sang:

"Strange how my heart beats  
To find myself upon your shore.  
Strange how I still feel  
My loss of comfort gone before.

Cool waves wash over  
And drift away with dreams of youth  
So time is stolen  
I cannot hold you long enough.

And so this is where I should be now  
Days and nights falling by  
Days and nights falling by me.  
I know of a dream I should be holding  
Days and nights falling by  
Days and nights falling by me.

Soft blue horizons  
Reach far into my childhood days  
As you are rising  
To bring me my forgotten ways.

Strange how I falter  
To find I'm standing in deep water  
Strange how my heart beats  
To find I'm standing on your shore."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. She jumped so hard she would have fell if he hadn't had hold of her.

"Jesus Jack, you scared me half to death!" she gasped.

"Sorry pet. I heard ye singing and came out to listen. I think I know where the siren song part of yer story comes from now." He smiled against her hair.

She chuckled, but then asked seriously "Why ye helping me Jack? I mean it's a big thing yer doing for me and Little Bit……"

He could tell her now; tell her he loved her, tell her he would go to the gallows, fight Davey Jones himself to protect her and the child…….

"Coz yer me mate and I sticks by me mates…"

"So ye'd do the same for Annie?" she asked.

She were fishing, he could see that "well, actually no, probably not…..I'd make one of the others do it." They both laughed quietly.

"Who?"

"Gibbs….he's got a soft spot for 'er. Though in truth I find her scary; she's completely unrelenting" he shuddered.

She slapped his hand and smirked "Careful ye dog, she's like a sister to me."

"Who else are yer favourites?" he could fish too.

"Obviously Ragetti…." She smiled thinking of the young pirate and he's doglike devotion to Little Bit "and maybe Pintel; definitely Cotton and naturally Cotton's parrot. Oh, and I couldn't leave out Gibbsy!" she grinned.

"That it?" he sounded hurt.

"who else should there be?" she enquired, moving out of his embrace and turning to look at him innocently.

Silence….

"I mean I love all the crew, ye know that - but ye did ask about me _favourites_ only."

Silence…..and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I _s'pose_ I could include ye…I mean ye've been _quite _nice to me…"

"Well, don't do me no bloody favours ye wench!" he muttered "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't need no favours from a female….pirate legend or no, savvy?"

She hugged him "Aww Jack, I was only foolin' ye. Ye know that, ye lump! I never broke yer secret about the turtles did I?" she began to chuckle again.

"who were ye singin' about?" She stopped laughing and stepped away.

"What?"

"who were ye singin' about?" he repeated.

"no one." She looked away to the sea "I miss it."

"What?"

"That – the sea; I miss being out there, always going to the horizon. I have been _so_ sick the last week." She grimaced and rolled her eyes, making him smile "Still I think I convince me ma and da pretty much!"

"So, who was the song about – I don't buy the 'no one' no more'n you buy the 'back hair rope and the turtles'."

She sighed "I can't tell ye – I can't. It'd ruin everything."

"Why? Surely if ye feel for someone ye should be with 'im, not me?" he stroked her cheek, his eyes concerned.

"Feel for 'im?" she smiled thoughtfully, patting his hand "Aye I 'feel for 'im' right enough." Then she looked Jack right in the eye "I'm with you."

She shot back into the house before he could move…..he shook his head to clear the hope he had there; knowing his bloody luck, she was probably singing about the soddin' commodore!


	5. The Ball

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any of its characters. The Pirates of the Caribbean movie is the property of Disney. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Jess and non-POtC types…. :O)_**

**_The dances mentioned here have been researched on the internet and are of the late 18th century, but as we are never told when the film is set I figured they'd be alright:O)_**

**_This is my first Pirates fanfic. It is based on the 2003 movie and my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the history of the original movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film recently; and wondered if I could do my own story – where this time Jack gets the girl (_not_ Elizabeth for all the Will/Elizabeth shippers out there)!. _**

**_So here it is, it's set after the original movie – it's going to be reasonably dramatic, romantic and humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

Calliann**_: You deserved it:O) They do, as I know people like that and it sickens me. No don't get off your soapbox, I'll join you! He needs to learn that true, but doesn't – stupid, but nice, commodore! LOL Jack's definitely jealous! LOL But could Jess be too:O) I've had that said about my temper and loved the phrase so much I had to put it in! Yeah back hair rope….can only say this: EEEWWWWW! I LOVED Annie and that's why I feature her so much, plus as the only two females on board(not counting Little Bit) I reckoned they'd be close. Glad you liked the banshee story, wasn't sure if I'd over-egged it. I loved that song and thought it would fit well, yeah I know –men never get it! The bit with Elizabeth betting the shilling was just something I thought she'd do after telling him not to, she just strikes me as the sort that would! Well, hopefully this chapter meets you're approval too sis:O)_**

JediPirateElfyDude**_: I know, they make you want to bang their heads together don't they? LOL I have to use muchly in every story now, if I don't I get e-mails saying 'why don't you use muchly?' :O) Trying to work in 'moving the furniture too'! ROFL Glad you're liking the story though._**

DCoD**_: Glad you liked it so much, the end was a bit romantic wasn't it? But there will be more to Jack over the next few chapters….Adore cute puppies so here you go! LOL Oh Elizabeth is a schemer that's for sure:O) Hope you like this chapter too!_**

MORWEN12**_: Glad you liked it, and here you go! Hope you like this too. :O)_**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter five!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Five – The Ball_**

The day of the ball dawned; Jess woke just as the sun began to break over the horizon, Jack was in bed with her as he was this time every morning. All evidence that he had spent the night on the floor vanished; though this time he had come back to bed and got in with her when they came in earlier in the night.

He was bare-chested and had his arms wrapped round her waist, she rolled slightly so she could face him; he muttered something that sounded like her name with a possessive growl and pulled her closer.

She smiled a little sleepily and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest as he rolled onto his back taking her with him. What was it he'd said to her the other day – 'I could get used to this'? Yeah that was it, as he'd kissed her in the crows nest. Well, she could get used to this too.

She felt safe and warm, almost invincible with him. She trusted him, had done almost straight away; there was something about him that drew her like a moth to a flame, but luckily he'd never burnt her. She smiled against the skin of his chest, that first meeting hadn't been the most auspicious and certainly hadn't set the tone for the close friendship they had now; so close in fact that he was willing to pose as her husband, even going to the trouble of getting papers forged to 'prove' it.

She thought back to those early days; she'd managed to get Little Bit and herself into the boat. She was hurt, deep cuts on her right arm and leg, she also had large splinters of wood all over her back where she'd tried to shield Maggie from the blast - they were the worst of the scars she had. She knew because Annie saw her one time as she got out of the tub, and the grimace on her face made Jess flinch.

Some of the survivors had tried to climb into the boat, but she'd beat them off with an oar. They were bleeding just like she was; but she had still deliberately held her own arm over the water and let it drip, to ensure the sharks that had already started to circle smelt the blood.

Some begged her to let them in, but she wouldn't – she knew they'd not have shown her mercy, nor Little Bit. Course she wasn't Little Bit then, she was just Maggie – it'd been Jack's idea to call her Little Bit. She'd passed out shortly after, holding Maggie beneath her so she wouldn't see; but both heard the screams of the men as the sharks took them…and she'd smiled. She'd smiled even as she fought the darkness…..

The Pearl'd found her boat drifting in the early hours, God knows how far from the Esmeralda's grave; she'd lost a lot of blood and was in a right mess – apparently as they'd attempted to get in the boat, Maggie had tried to stab Gibbs and Annie to keep them away from her Ma. Jack said she was like a rabid little puppy; all teeth and claws, but big doe eyes to boot.

Once they'd managed to disarm her and get them both aboard, not realising she had another blade on her, he'd asked her if she was a fine lady; Maggie had spat on the floor in front of him "I ain't no _lady_! Me Ma's Glory O'Reilly, me Grand-da was 'Mad Dog' Murdoch O'Reilly and me Da was Mackenzie Doyle. I'm bloody 3rd generation _pirate_; so ye sodding take that back – or I'll hurt ye, so I will!" and she brandished her other little dagger at him.

"But it's just a little bit of a blade, and with such a little bit of a pirate holding it!" Gibbs had chuckled.

"It might only on be a little bit of a blade, like I'm only a little bit of a pirate; but the two of us together can still cut _your_ throat!" she'd hissed. So Jack had decreed that she deserved a nickname like any good pirate – and Little Bit it should be.

He told Jess later that he could see Maggie was terrified, but she hadn't backed down and he'd admired that immensely. She'd been accepted by the crew very quickly. They'd arisen the next morning to find her up and scrubbing the decks.

Jack had been a little taken aback and had asked Herring, who'd been on night watch, what had happened.

He shrugged "Nothin' - she came out with a bucket and scrubbing brush and said "I'm going to get on, alright? I had chores on me Ma's ship, so I'll do the same on this 'un. Us O'Reilly's don't need charity or pity – we always pays our way; can't abide bein' beholdin' to no one!" so I left her to it."

She'd told Jack she always did her own chores, but just then Gibbs had passed by and she'd made a quick sweep with the brush and soap – he went flying…. Jack couldn't help but laugh; that along with his promise not to let Jess die had claimed Maggie for his own, and ever after that she was only Little Bit; unless in trouble.

So when Jess had come round, face down on the bed in what was to become her, Little Bit's and Annie's cabin, the little girl was full of stories of her new friends; particularly Cotton's parrot, who appeared to adore her the most.

Of course she and Jack hadn't been quite so fortunate to make friends so well immediately. Her first reaction was to get up and get to her ship, but then cold realisation dawned as to what she'd done. She'd slumped back on the bed in pain, both physically and emotionally.

So when he'd asked how she was, she'd snapped at him that she was "just fine and was about to swim the bloody ocean!"

"Alright pet, well to let ye go now would be cheatin' as we're just about in the middle – best wait until we hit port and start fair and proper then." Was all he'd said, before asking about Mac. "Where's her Da?"

"Mind yer own bloody business, ye nosey cur!" she'd growled at Jack.

He stalked over "now ye listen to me wench, I done helped ye out here, so ye could try bein' a bit nicer!" he shook his head "if I asks a civil question, a civil answer would be appreciated – you're dealing with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow here, savvy?"

"Yeah and you're dealing with the equally infamous Glory O'Reilly here – oh, and just to one up man ye, me grand-da was 'Mad Dog' Murdoch O'Reilly. Still feeling cocky?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Not today luv, I don't think yer up to it! Maybe when yer better!" he'd grinned as he walked out, and she'd hurled curses at him. But they'd soon become friends, and then that friendship had deepened with every raid and every adventure; for she decided she liked him, and so would not let any harm befall him. Certainly a more loyal crew he'd never hope to find.

So here they were 18 months later, curled up in bed together pretending to be happily married with a baby on the way. She smiled again, just as the door opened and her mother entered.

The woman rolled her eyes, not knowing why her daughter insisted on sharing a room with her husband – most polite women did not do something so _common_; but still the governor's daughter did as well according to the servant gossip she'd overheard, so there was no accounting for taste; though you could never call Savannah _anything_ but common really.

She noticed then that the _pirate_ (She couldn't bear to use his name) was bare-chested and that Savvy's nightgown had slipped from her shoulder and he was caressing it lightly with his fingers. He rolled over onto her and began to kiss her, seemingly oblivious to Caroline Fitzwilliam's presence; what was worse was Savvy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his….attentions. She left in disgust; shortly after, the two dissolved into laughter.

"well, I wish I could've seen 'er face! But I had me eyes closed and me damn back to the witch!" Jack chuckled "You must've seen her though Jess."

"No, I had me eyes closed too…" she dipped her gaze.

"did ye now…." Jack said thoughtfully, raising his eyebrows.

"Aye, but we were meant to be asleep and just waking, so I couldn't have them open could I?" But both knew the real reason, it was the same as why Jack had his eyes shut too…

"Aye, true, true." He looked at her, she looked away and he felt her tense. He went to move away with a sigh, thinking it was his holding her like he was – him half on top of her and the chance they might…_do_ something that was upsetting her. So he rolled onto his back once more.

But she burrowed tightly to him and hugged him close. "What is it pet?"

"The ball….." she didn't need to elaborate, as he was well aware as to how much she didn't want to go "why can't we just weigh anchor and be gone!"

He chuckled "because we can't….they'd chase ye all over the bloody Caribbean, coz then they'd never believe we was really wed; and yer'd never be free of 'em. I know it's ard luv, but this way's for the best."

She sighed and he stroked her cheek "I got a bad feeling, Jack……"

He sat up on his elbow and looked down at her, when Jess had a bad feeling they'd all learnt to pay attention "well, hopefully it'll just be Ragetti's dancin' – but if not, you know I won't let anything 'appen to ye right? Neither will the rest o' the crew; they all luvs ye as much as….everyone else." He caught himself from telling her anything.

She chuckled at his dig at Rags and nodded; before looking innocently at him, though there was a mischievous glint in her eye "I won't tell anyone yer secret Captain Jack Sparrow….." she whispered.

"Oh, and what secret might that be? I 'ave so many these days, mostly since you come aboard, I find it hard to keep track of 'em all." he smirked.

"Well, _I _was talking about you being a nice man, with a good heart…..but if there's others - spill!" she grinned.

He looked at her oddly for a moment and then kissed her so deeply she felt the flush in her cheeks all the way to her toes, she was gasping as he raised his head "Sorry pet, thought I heard your Ma coming back!"

She slapped his chest and laughed "You, Captain Sparrow, are a bloody rogue!"

"I thought I was a good bloke with a good heart…" he mimicked her "don't be confusin' me by changing yer mind!"

"Aye, _and_ a rogue!" she chuckled, leaping out of bed before he could capture her again.

"Definitely heard something this time, so c'mere ye wench!" He muttered following her out of the bed and making a grab at her.

He had just slung her over his shoulder when her father appeared at the door; Jess was giggling hysterically as Jack dropped her onto the bed and almost fell on top of her chuckling about "minding the 'baby".

"Da! Don't ye knock!" she cried, trying to straighten her nightgown, but Jack was having none of it – holding her arms and gathering her up to him; she was only grateful he had his trousers on.

"Deal with 'em on your own terms luv." He whispered in her ear, and she immediately relaxed against him.

Her father ignored her and spoke instead to Jack, who was grinning like an idiot at him "Do you not wear a nightshirt, Mr Sparrow?"

"_Captain_, Father, _Captain_…." Jess sighed before Jack could speak, and received an appreciative squeeze from the pirate.

Once again she was ignored, which irritated Jack immensely. Still he kept his 'Mad Jack' in place, though his eyes showed, to anyone bothering to look, his immense displeasure at the way Jess was being treated.

"Nay mate, can't be arsed with 'em…" Jack smiled "Bit of a problem see trying to get changed into other clothes in the middle of the night, when you got enemy boarders trying t'steal your wife and family; best stick to clothes that's easy to run out and confront 'em in." He waved his arms about as usual to prove his point.

"But you are on dry land and in a friend's house." Her father pointed out.

Jack's voice remained as mad as always, but his eyes glittered dangerously "yeah but still might have to deal with enemy boarders intent on stealing me family and me little lady 'ere."

The meaning of his words was not lost on Henry Fitzwilliam; who merely turned on his heel and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't believed his wife when she had stormed into his room complaining about the lack of propriety in their daughter, but he had no choice now; God knows what the Duke would say if he heard.

Jack looked at her "They're the reason ye rarely come on land aren't they? Though if they were mine I think I'd become a bloody mermaid to avoid 'em! I know they're yer folks love – but Christ a'mighty, they're bloody Satan's crewmen ain't they?"

She nodded with a rueful smile "Aye, they are – and yeah I figured the longer I were at sea, the more likely they'd be to leave me be. I think they probably would have too….until they got James Norrington's letter." She sighed.

"Bloody commodore, shoulda kept his bloody nose out!" he growled.

"I 'ad me say and that's that; ye know what they say Jack 'If ifs and buts, were pots and cups; we'd never want crocks again…" he smiled at the old nonsense saying "but yeah, he should have! Though I think he thought I'd broke his jaw!" she chuckled.

Jack looked intently at her, until she glanced at him and then he smiled amiably "Do ye like 'im? Only ye seemed to down the beach the other day; when ye was dancin' with him."

"James Norrington? He's alright. No harm in him, I s'pose. But the problem is he's _so_ bloody _boring_!" she rolled her eyes "I mean I think sometimes he only needs to say hello and I'd be asleep!" she shrugged and smiled mischievously "Still if you couldn't sleep at night, I reckon he'd be alright for helping you doze off."

Jack laughed "I reckon I got a real better cure than that!"

"_Captain_ Sparrow! Are ye tryin' to seduce me?" she raised her eyebrows in mock horror.

"My answer depends on 'ard I'm goin' to get slapped." He mused.

"Aye, well…." She kissed his cheek "I'll let ye off this once coz yer being so nice to me!" and she jumped out of bed to get ready.

Jack grinned and lay back to watch her dress, until one of his boots hit his head "Alright, alright!" he grumbled and put his hat over his eyes.

He grinned, o'course Norrington was boring – _he_ knew she'd thought that all the time, daft whelp thinkin' she like the noncy commodore more than him, like that would happen! He was Captain Jack Sparrow; who wouldn't like him better than some navy boy?

0-0-0-0-0

They arrived on time later that evening, and Elizabeth and Annie dragged Jess away to get dressed; Jess had only stopped long enough to issue orders "DO NOT _steal_ anythin', DO NOT _kill _anythin' – apart from that, have a good time."

Ragetti sighed "Not much left to _do_ for a good time though is there?" she grinned and hugged him, causing him to blush and dig his toe on the floor.

Jack rolled his eyes; she could wrap the lot of 'em round her little finger – if she ever decided to mutiny he'd never stand a chance, he'd be back on that bloody island before he could say rum!

The men would not enter without the women and so once they were dressed they all hovered in the Governor's hallway, there was much tugging at ties and fidgeting that ended with Jack barking "Stand still, ye scurvy dogs! They're just bloody clothes, what's yer soddin' problem!"

When Jess, Annie, Elizabeth and Little Bit came down they all gasped. Mostly at Jess – even Jack gaped.

The blue was the best colour he could have chosen for her. Her hair gleamed from where the other girls had brushed it before tying it up and thus showing off her long and slender neck, she refused to wear the corset too tight and so she was still reasonably curvy. He saw with pleasure that she had some kohl round her eyes, but that just emphasised the blue of them, as did the dress; they were glittering now as Elizabeth had said something that made her laugh.

All the crew turned to her, and then there was a loud shuffle of feet as all turned to Jack; she looked down at him and smiled and he returned it, both sets of eyes locking warmly. The crew all grinned at each other.

As she reached him he swept her into a hug "now yer playing the doting husband too far Cap'n Sparrow!" she grinned.

"Just making sure all know yer me missus…." He drawled, stepping aside to allow her to go in ahead of the rest of them.

"No, No Captain Sparrow – you come _with_ me" she turned to the others "and we'll all go in together or not at all. We're crewmates and yer _my_ mates; so yer comes _with_ me, not _after_ me!" All smiled and lined up with her as they entered the ballroom.

The look of unadulterated horror on her parent's face was worth every second of torture she was about to endure. "Mother! Father! I would dearly love you to meet my fellow crewmates and friends!"

She noticed an elderly-ish man with them and realised that must be the Duke of Northumberland "Ah, your Lordship," her best ladylike voice was on show and all the crew looked at her startled, having never heard it before "I would like you to meet my _husband,_ Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl." Jack dipped his head as the Duke glared at her parents, and stalked away without uttering a word to anyone.

Every dignitary and influential person in Port Royal was at the ball, and all were shocked that pirates no less were also attending. However as they were guests of the Governor, all just had to accept it…..

"I think that went down like a stone to Davey's locker." Jack smirked in Jess' ear.

She turned to him "Well," she spoke loudly so all would hear "my darling husband will we take a turn around the floor?"

"Aye I think we will.." he smiled offering his arm. All were even more stunned to see all the pirates take to the floor, most having grabbed partners from the startled masses round the edge; though Gibbs ended up dancing with Elizabeth and Ragetti with Annie.

"Yer doing extremely well Rags" she whispered.

"Aye, I know – look!" he held up his sleeves quickly in between lifts, on the back of one of his hands was a set of crossbones and on the other a skull. "The crossbones is me left hand and the skull is me right. Jess did it…" he looked across at the couple dancing round the floor "she's right clever she is… and he's a lucky bugger."

"do you like her a lot Rags?" Annie asked sympathetically.

"Aye, but not like that coz Cap'n Jack'd have my guts for garters……but like a sister, yeah I do." He admitted with a smile "though I could the other if'n it weren't for him."

"Yeah, funny 'ow we all sees it and they don't." Annie looked at them too.

"You know what though Annie? I reckon they do" he lifted her to the left so quick she nearly hit Elizabeth, both girls flinched expecting the collision but Gibbs pulled Elizabeth back in time "but don't wanna risk their friendship."

"You might be right there Rags, but whatever the reason let's concentrate on the dance eh? Coz I don't want to upset her by killin' or concussing any of the posh guests who yer've lobbed me at!"

The young pirate blushed and they finished the dance in silence, but everyone before and behind them were trying incredibly hard not to laugh.

0-0-0-0-0

An hour or so later they were all engaged in a waltz; Jack didn't like the way the Duke was staring lasciviously at Jess, and so ensured that they never went too close to him as he was obviously trying to interrupt them and Jack wasn't having that.

As suspected by Annie, he was reluctant to let Jess out of his sight for too long but a chat with Gibbs distracted him and she wandered over to talk to Elizabeth; on her way James Norrington, who had been watching for a chance to dance with her, intercepted her and asked if she 'cared to take a turn'?

Jess was about to say no, when she saw her mother bearing down on her like a ship in full sail with the duke trailing behind. "Yes, abso-bloody-lutely! Come on!" and with that she dragged him onto the dance floor.

Elizabeth looked on in dismay, before flying over to Will; skidding to a halt in front of her startled husband, who was chatting to Annie and Cotton – well, Annie mostly – she hissed "DO something!"

"What? Do what – about what?" Will was confused.

Elizabeth gesticulated wildly in the direction of James and Jess "he's already getting the wrong idea about her; I don't feel we should add fuel to the fire by allowing him to continue this nonsense!"

Annie looked over and sighed "He hasn't a hope in hell with her, yet he doesn't give up; for someone so dour, he's incredibly optimistic ain't he?"

Will spotted Jack glowering at the couple "Uh oh, things just got worse…"

"Right…." Elizabeth strode over as Jack did and grabbed him "Let's do this like gentlemen, Jack, alright?"

He glared, but lapsed back into his 'mad jack' routine "just about to rescue me missus from the navy boy is all, Elizabeth…"

"Yes, well we can waltz round and collect them on the turn and do it with _decorum_; rather than you _strutting_ over there and laying claim to her like some bloody caveman!" she hissed.

"I ain't no caveman – I'm…"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow….I _savvy_ Jack…I think the entire bloody Caribbean knows by now; God knows you tell us enough!" she looked sarcastically thoughtful "and yet Jess is the only one who cares enough to correct everyone even more than _you_! Does that not _tell _you anything?" she looked hard at him.

"Aye she respects me as one cap'n to another, one pirate to another, and one _legend_ to another." He dipped his head; noting they were gaining on the couple in front.

"Men really _are_ idiots aren't they?" Elizabeth asked Annie, as she and Jack passed her and Gibbs; who looked like he was in Heaven.

"You only just finding that out?" Annie rolled her eyes.

"Jack! If you waltz me any faster I am going to get so dizzy I might just throw up all over you, alright?"

"Right, yeah, right – but we're gainin' on 'em…" he saw Jess laugh at something Norrington said "Why she laughing? She said this mornin' that he was so boring if he said as much as hello to her she'd fall asleep? She don't even look bloody tired…."

"Jealous Jack?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Me Jealous? Why the bloody hell should I, Captain Jack Sparrow be bloody jealous of some poncy navy boy; some poncy, _boring_ navy boy? What even makes you think I'm jealous?"

"You are because you love her, and she loves you" he went to deny it "_Don't _interrupt me! You are and you know it; for God's sake Jack we _all_ bloody know it – the only ones who seems to be studiously ignoring it are the two of _you_!" she rolled her eyes "I also know it because you are waltzing me round the room so fast to catch them up, that as soon as you release me I am either going to fall over or throw up!"

He went to speak so she slapped his head "You _don't_ need to worry! The _only_ reason she's dancing with him is because her mother was trying to corner her with the Duke, and James offered her the only avenue of escape…." She pointed to Jess' face as they closed the distance "look, she may be laughing - but look at her eyes."

Jack glanced as they finally caught them up; she was right, Jess' eyes were thoroughly glazed and the smile wasn't reaching them. "Tell her Jack; tell her how you feel before it's too late – James is not a bad man, and he is nothing if not determined. Even if it is not him, there may be others….."

"I ain't telling her here…." He went to grab Jess' arm.

Elizabeth slapped his head once more "Tell her tonight then; when you go to bed. Tell her then." She grinned "best time isn't it?"

He laughed "Ye wench ye!" and then grabbed his 'wife' "Excuse me Commodore if I reclaim me 'missus'." His panic waned as he saw Jess' face light up when she saw him, and heard her heartfelt "Jack!"

"James? Would you be so kind to escort me to get some punch, Will is speaking with my father and I feel quite _dizzy_" she stared hard at the pirate who smirked "and could do with some refreshment."

"Of course." He dipped a reluctant bow to Jess and escorted Elizabeth away. She slapped Jack's head once more before glaring at him and leaving.

"What was that for?" Jess was confused as to why Elizabeth hit him.

"I don't think she feels she needs a reason to hit me anymore." Jack sighed, straightening his bandana.

Jess smiled "No, with Elizabeth you're probably right." She looked him up and down appreciatively "you look very debonaire this evening Captain Sparrow." Jack grinned, her whole face had lit up and her eyes were sparkling.

But she was right; he wore a long flared blue velvet frock coat, similar to the panels in her dress; black satin breeches, a white shirt with lace ruffles and blue cravat, his hair was tied back under his bandana. The only sign of who he really was was the kohl lining his eyes, his boots and his hat; though the latter resided outside with Cotton's parrot on guard in case, as Jack put it, "someone wants a souvenir of their meeting with the 'infamous Captain Jack Sparrow".

"Well, I am completely shaded by your beauty milady." He said grandly.

She lightly punched his shoulder "flatterer!"

"Is it working though? Coz if it is then it's worth wearing me mouth out." He grinned at her wolfishly "course there's better things I could be doing with that than ladling praise on your head, as beautiful as it is." he kissed her lightly as they came up to her parents and the duke before asking her loudly "So luv, when do you think the nipper in there will start kicking?" He patted her stomach with one hand, whilst still holding her with the other as they waltzed by.

Both she and Jack battled to keep a straight face as her mother turned puce and her father white……the duke merely went green; Jack hoped it was with envy or, better still, a heart seizure.

He made sure after that that she wasn't far from sight. James Norrington merely had to cool his heels with other partners; but Jack's possessive smirk, every time the Commodore passed them, with his arm around Jess' waist, only caused the naval officer's irritation to grow.

Still he had to admit that whilst she'd been polite with him as they'd danced, in fact every inch the lady, it was for Jack Sparrow her face had lit up. Still, he wasn't going to admit defeat _just yet_….

A little while later Jess what chatting to Annie and Ragetti when she noticed a very pretty young woman talking animatedly, and flirting outrageously, with an obviously amused Jack. Both fellow pirates saw the anger and jealously flash in Jess' eyes and gave each other a grin.

Jess moved smoothly to stand beside Jack who noticed the smile on her face in no way reached her eyes. In fact the gaze she was levelling at the hapless girl was positively arctic; the other woman's smile faltered slightly under the stare of those intense blue eyes "Can I help you dear?" Jess asked sweetly.

"Help me? Umm, no I don't think so. Why?" the other woman was a little confused.

"Well, the only reason I can assume you're flirting with _my_ husband is because you've misplaced your own. If that's the case I assume you need directions to find him." She pointed behind the young woman "there he is, and looking none to pleased with you." she leaned conspiratorially in, her voice becoming threatening despite the smile still on her face "If I were you dear, I'd try and manage the man I've got before I start trying to collect more – especially when the others are with someone else!" she hissed. She kissed Jack hard to prove her point and marched back to Annie and Rags, leaving both Jack and the woman in stunned silence...in Jack's case, only for a moment.

"Wife's a bit of a stickler for being faithful, luv and I don't antagonise that temper of hers; as I was rightly informed a few days back, she's got a temper that satan would be proud of." He glanced at the woman's husband "something tells me yer husband has too...best not to rock the boat pet eh?" he chuckled before following Jess back to the others.

0-0-0-0

Later on he was laughing at something Jess had said, but saw her parents deep in discussion by the door to the hall – he nodded at Will to cut in, which the young man did willingly; he too had seen her parents and was bothered, he'd got to know them enough recently to know they were nasty people who'd virtually sell their own daughter to enable them to move up the social ladder.

Jack went over to listen surreptitiously to the conversation. A few minutes later he came over to Gibbs and Elizabeth "whatever you do, don't let Little Bit or Jess out of yer sight – they're planning on snatching 'em….I won't tell yer on what they're planning to do with the 'baby'!"

"Why Little Bit, they've made it clear they don't want her?" Elizabeth was perplexed.

"Take the kid and the mother'll follow." Jack muttered, he glanced round "Where is she?" they couldn't see her and so organised a search.

Jess wondered what was going on as she saw all the pirates leave their partners and start looking frantically for something, then she realised she couldn't see Little Bit.

The room became still as a shrill cry of "_MAGGIE_!" rent the air…….


	6. Beaten

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any of its characters. The Pirates of the Caribbean movie is the property of Disney. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Jess and non-POtC types…. :O)_**

**_The dances mentioned here have been researched on the internet and are of the late 18th century, but as we are never told when the film is set I figured they'd be alright:O)_**

**_This is my first Pirates fanfic. It is based on the 2003 movie and my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the history of the original movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film recently; and wondered if I could do my own story – where this time Jack gets the girl (_not_ Elizabeth for all the Will/Elizabeth shippers out there)!. _**

**_So here it is, it's set after the original movie – it's going to be reasonably dramatic, romantic and humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

Calliann**_: Yeah, we can build a big enough soapbox for that! Thought you'd love their initial exchange – but that's just Jack Sparrow isn't it! LOL I think they both live to torment her parents at the moment! Thought you'd like Annie's dig at Norrington; Lizzie loves the head slapping! Unfortunately no heart seizures…. Actually it's worse than them taking her…Well, I've updated as quick as I could:O) Couldn't let my little sis down could I?_**

DCoD**_: Don't panic, I would never the Little Bit! But yes her parents are evil, and will get worse! I think any of us that have men that are decent usually have to beat the others off with a stick……..I have done it in the past in a similar way, not exactly the same though. Jess is more tactful than me! LOL Hope you like this chapter…_**

JediPirateElfyDude**_: Soooo…you don't like them then? Not on your Christmas card list? Well that's good as I hate them too and I wrote the damn people! LOL But Jess has a plan….and it's not a nice one! Well, it's nice you feel so strongly though as it means you really like the story. Right, now you're mission, should you choose to accept it, is not to let me forget about putting the 'moving the furniture' line in as I think that would be so good in this story – just not yet. :O)_**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter Six!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Six – Beaten_**

"What! _What!_ What have I done now!" Little Bit muttered rolling her eyes, and started to hurry back to the ball, she had been to Adam's room at the house to visit her little friend, just as her grandfather stepped in front of her.

"Ah Margaret, dear child; your mother wants me to take you for a short walk so we can get to know each other a little better." He smiled ingratiatingly, but she saw it didn't reach his eyes.

The next moment her grandmother had her arm gripped almost painfully "Yes dear, you come with us now." Both were smiling at her, but there was something about them that was wrong, really wrong and she was scared; very, _very _scared.

She wasn't a cry baby, but this was a special occasion "RAGETTI! **_RAGETTI_**!" she screamed "I-WANT-ME-**_DA_**!"

Seconds later the couple found themselves being approached at a vast rate of knots by an incensed Jess and Jack, and a lot of very irate pirates – along with nearly every other guest in the house.

Ragetti sped past everyone and pushed the little girl behind him, snarling at the older couple; his glass eye moving crazily as he flushed angrily at them. _No one_ hurt his Little Bit.

"What ye doin' eh? What ye doin' to make the little maid scream so? She ain't no screamer, she _ain't _no screamer; never bloody 'as been – so what ye done to her, eh, _eh!" _

Little Bit clung to his leg, peering round at them "they was goin' to take me Rags, they was; they said Ma said I was to go for a walk with 'em – but" she pointed to Caroline "_she_ held me arm so tight she damn near broke it, and the smiles didn't smile in their eyes like it does you lot…."

She shuddered and Ragetti went to strike them for frightening her so. He was so angry he thought he would kill them; he'd a little sister like her once – but then she'd got sick and died, and a part of Benjamin Ragetti died with her; but now, now he had Little Bit and it was like his Susie had come back to him….so he'd face the bloody gallows before aught happened to her.

Will caught his arm "Nay Rags, leave it be; I know you're angry – we all are, but let her parents deal with it eh?" The young pirate nodded reluctantly, neither man realising exactly what Will had implied.

As soon as Little Bit saw Jack she hugged Ragetti's waist and scooted to him, running so fast she nearly knocked him down the stairs.

He swooped her into his arms "well Little Bit, I don't think I'll ever hear such a loud call for me again as long as I live! I swear they heard your dulcet call all the way in Singapore – I bet if they didn't know me as your Da before, they certainly bloody do now!" he smiled, but his eyes swirled angrily at the couple as he glared over the top of the child's head.

But Jess was the most angry "I don't care what you think of me, I don't care what you _do_ to me! But you do NOT attack my damn family! I won't go ANYWHERE with you!

You always condemned Grand-da for being a pirate, though his bloody money was always taken without any sodding problem I remember!" She turned to the duke "did you know that? That their lives were built on _pirate_ money!" The man just stood before the fury of the woman and cursed his luck for not getting her…she was magnificent, pirate bitch or no.

She spun on her parents once more "You condemn my friends, even my bloody husband for being pirates! But they would NEVER do to anyone what you tried to do to your own flesh and blood!" she pointed at Jack who was putting Little Bit down on the floor, who ran straight back to Rags "I thank God every day I married him, he is worth a _thousand_ of you at every turn!"

Jack bowed with a flourish -just as her father slapped her face hard, knocking her down the stairs…………..Jack reached out and caught her "I always knew ye'd fall for me charms eventually!" he whispered into her ear "No woman, not even a pirate legend, can resist me for long!"

Jess held her face where her father had struck her, and allowed Jack to set her on her feet "Ah Captain Sparrow – a sexual legend….." she whispered back against his lips as he went to kiss her, infuriating her parents further "at least in his _own_ mind!" and grinned before turning on her father.

"A _slap_?" she smirked "Is that the best you can do _Da?" _The worm was finally turning, with Jack and the others behind her she felt she had no need to fear them any longer "coz you could try harder to impress me – bigger and better than you have tried to break me and failed, with more'n a slap n'all!" she ridiculed.

Her voice became angry, eyes flashed dangerously as she added "Ye stay away from me and mine from now on, or else there'll be trouble!"

As she stalked down the rest of the stairs and through the gathered crowd, Jack and the others joined her; no one heard her father mutter "Oh, I can do better than a slap, you little bitch…._so_ much better!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was later that night Jess had risen to go down for a glass of milk, she was still concerned; she stepped over Little Bit who was asleep on the floor as apparently the bed was "too soft", she hadn't wanted to return the Pearl asking to stay with "me ma and da for tonight".

The bad feeling hadn't gone and Jess was so rattled that she told Jack "I could do with a hug"; he never murmured and she'd spent the night wrapped in his arms and felt safe, there'd been no floor for Captain Sparrow.

She bumped into something on the landing; she realised it was her father a split second before his fist hit her face "is that better Savvanah? Are you impressed now? Does this bring back fond memories child?" was his cold enquiry as he continued to pound his fists into her.

She was too taken aback to fight immediately, since it registered that once again it was her father beating her to a bloody pulp and, by the time she wanted to fight, she was too hurt. The last thing she remembered him saying was "I didn't break you _then_, perhaps I will now? I wonder if even your _pirate_ will want you when I'm finished?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She opened her eyes what felt like moments later but instead of laying on the landing where she had been as he'd kicked her to "rid her of another bastard", she was in her bed….._her_ bed, back at the Pearl. She knew this because she felt the gentle rocking of the ship.

She almost cried with relief, _almost_ but not quite; tears were not her way.

She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. "Jack?" she croaked realising her throat felt like sandpaper - she held out her hand and felt someone take it; she tried to keep her voice steady, but he could hear the fear "Jack, I can't see you- I can't open my eyes……."

Jack looked at the battered mess that was Jess and could only thank God, and anyone else that had shown him mercy, by allowing her back to him "Jess yer eyes are so blacked they're shut lass, that's why ye can't see. It must be terrible I know, not to gaze upon my handsome face." Her hand reached up and touched his face….and felt wetness.

"I know, it'll be hard - is it raining outside?" she smiled as much as her torn lips would let her.

"Aye, tipping down…..has been for 4 days now" there was a sigh "Jess, I promised meself if you survived I'd tell ye how I fel….

"Ah, our patient is finally awake!" came an unknown voice from the door, causing a growl of frustration from Jack. "That is good news is it not Mr Sparrow!"

"Captain…._Captain_ Sparrow." Jess sighed.

"Don't worry about that now ye daft wench, I can remind him later with me sword!" jack muttered brightly – too brightly for Jess' liking. He squeezed her hand realising the truth of what Elizabeth had said "So she'll be alright now yeah?"

Strange hands made short work of examining her "aye I think so Captain Sparrow!" he was so bright and happy it hurt her ears. "I suggest you go tell your crew their friend is back from the brink! I must just check one last thing – I'll be with you in a moment." He forced Jess' eyes open in turn and held a candle to them; he seemed pleased when Jess told him she could see a bright blur.

He went outside and collared Jack, and the rest of the crew, on deck "that woman has the constitution of an ox!" he smiled, and all could see his relief. Elizabeth's doctor was a nice man and disgusted at Jess' treatment, particularly at the hand's of her own father. "That beating would have killed quite a few men, let alone a woman. But I do have some concerns about her eyes; still, she could see the candle I held up to them – even if it was only a bright blur. That is encouraging….." his voice tailed away.

A little hand tugged his trousers "Me ma'll be alright yeah doc? She ain't gonna die now is she?" large blue eyes regarded him solemnly and he ducked down to the small girl with a large parrot attached to her shoulder; he tried to ignore the black eye, bruised cheek and split lip, she was a brave little soul…she may yet need that courage if things should go badly for her mother.

"No, Little Bit – I am quite convinced your mother will be alright soon enough." he'd learnt the first day not to call her Maggie, she had an evil temper and he could only assume she took after her mother. But he liked the child, she was fiery and independent; not something normally associated with a child of nearly 8 years of age, but then there was nothing normal about her existence. He took his leave as Norrington came aboard, saying he'd back in the morning.

"Well?" she regarded the two men coldly "we go after them soon? Coz my heart's itching for revenge now!"

"Soon enough Little Bit…." Jack growled "soon enough, coz so is mine."

"She's awake then?" Norrington asked, his face a mask.

"Aye…." Jack mumbled "She is….I haven't told her too much yet."

"Can I see her?" he looked at Jack.

"I s'pose…." Commodore Norrington went below with Jack and Little Bit.

Elizabeth and Will followed him onto the deck "She's awake!" Annie called, rushing over to Elizabeth and hugging her. There'd been much jubilation when Jack had come out on deck and said that Jess had finally come round.

Elizabeth grinned with relief and hugged both the female pirate and Will. She looked at Annie "Why aren't you happier?" Elizabeth felt a cold dread steal over her at the solemn look on the other woman's face; _she _still hadn't seen Jess, but knew it wasn't good from what Will had said. In fact the only ones who had seen her the most was Will, Annie, Jack and the doctor.

Ragetti had become Little Bit's shadow; no one could convince the poor wretch that the couple wouldn't return for Jess, or worse still the little girl. Plus the child needed a mate- Jack was afraid to leave Jess and so had spent time with Little Bit by her bedside, even sleeping there of a night tucked up against her trying not to knock her but still let her know he was close.

She'd thrashed around and tried to fight, and it cut him to the quick to see her so distraught from nightmares he couldn't fight for her. It was at these times Little Bit would flee to Ragetti and ask him to tell her stories ,even if it was the middle of the night; and whether on watch or asleep the young man would do as she bid, and hug her close and tell her stories of his little Susie and whisper that all would be well, she would see – Jack loved her ma dearly and it'd all be alright.

"Doc's not sure if her eyesight will be alright, or even if she'll see again. Her _da_" Annie spoke contemptuously before spitting over the side "really did a job on her face." She hesitated and Ragetti, who had been standing close to the doors in case Little Bit needed him, nodded at her to warn the young woman. It'd been a shock for him the day before to go down when Jack called him to fetch some grub for Little Bit to see her……

"if ye go down to see her, _don't_ cry Lizzie; I mean it. She's bad, she is. But she needs to be strong and we needs to help her by making it alright for her." Formalities had been dropped these last 4 days; Elizabeth had become Lizzie, the Commodore had become Mr Norrington, the Governor, Mr Swann – suddenly they all had one common goal, getting Jess better and getting revenge.

Elizabeth swallowed "she's _that_ bad?"

"Aye….."

Elizabeth felt the lump in her throat get bigger; Ragetti and the others crowded round "it ain't yer fault Lizzie; ye couldn't 'ave known what he'd do…."

"I know but…it was at _my_ house! If only I'd bloody thrown them out after the damn ball…..Will wanted to, but I was worried what they'd do! As if anything could've been worse than this!" she began to rage.

Annie grabbed her arm "I'm only grateful that Little Bit was scared of them enough to want to stay at the house with Jack and Jess, otherwise I dread to think what would have happened! Jess needs us to be strong Lizzie –so stop ranting and just swallow it for now!"

"How can _you_? I want to break _something_, I want to _hurt_ something!" Elizabeth hissed "you're closer to her than me, how can you stand it?"

"When we catch them bastards, and we _will,_ I am going to make them sorry they were ever born; _that's_ how I can." Annie spoke deliberately and with great malice; it chilled Will to the core, especially as he looked around the rest of the crew and saw similar looks on all their faces. They were fiercely loyal to Jack and Jess, and most especially adored Little Bit; the fact that her own father had beaten Jess to a pulp and then turned on his barely 8 year old grand-daughter enraged them. Revenge would swift and painful when they caught up with the Fitzwilliams.

Still the evil bastards deserved it; bad enough to beat anyone, let alone a woman – but your own child! Added to that was the fact that he punched Little Bit, and more than once, as she ran to help her mother; finally threatening her into the bargain. By the time she came to her senses enough to fetch Jack, Jess' parents were gone.

It was known the duke had already left, deciding this was not a family he wished to be associated with no matter how alluring the daughter. This, it was believed, was what finally pushed her father over the edge.

Little Bit heard her grandmother admonishing him for being too brutal as 'she won't be viable for anyone now' so they left her. Why they didn't take Little Bit no one knew, perhaps they felt she was merely a copy of her mother at that age and not worth the effort. Either way all were grateful they didn't as she was able to fetch Jack to help her mother; God knows what would have happened if she hadn't.

Jack had been roused by a bleeding and dazed Little Bit who was almost hysterical that her ma was dead. He had fallen out of the bed wondering what in the hell the little girl was on about. But as soon as he reached the landing he knew; he skidded to a halt by Jess and found his heart had started beating again the moment he realised hers was still doing the same.

Little Bit had gone and fetched Will, who told Elizabeth to stay put with Adam – at that time they weren't aware that it was Jess' father who had done this. Elizabeth stood by her son's bed with her sword at the ready…..

Will had stood stunned whilst he watched Jack sweep a bleeding and unconscious Jess into his arms "What are you doing Jack? Should you be moving her?" he finally found his voice.

Dark brown eyes levelled at him "Whatever 'appens she ain't staying 'ere, and her bloody parents can do what they like about it!"

He spotted Little Bit flinch "what it is luv? Did ye see who hurt ye, pet?" he asked suddenly having a cold feeling at the look in the little girl's eyes. It was then that she told them what had happened……..

"I came to get some milk coz I couldn't sleep – I'd had a bad dream. I saw him hitting and kicking her. He was hitting her Jack….so _hard, _and she was on the floor; and there was blood from her nose and mouth - and her eyes…her eyes Jack were so bad, like he wanted to punch her in them until she couldn't see anymore.

I ran at him and jumped on him, but he hauled me off and punched me in the face twice, calling me a 'little bastard'; but I ain't Jack, me ma and da were wed they were! I know the two of ye's ain't, but that's none o' his business; and he believes you are anyways. Then he spat on her and called her a whore, as her ma (Little Bit refused to call the woman Grandmother or any other familial name) called him away, having a go at him for 'being too brutal as she won't be viable for anyone now.'

He came to me and said if I told anyone what he'd done he'd come for me, then he hit me again. I don't remember no more for a bit; when I got me senses back I came for you as quick as I could as ma didn't seem to be breathing. But I ain't afraid of him, I got you and Ragetti; you'll not let aught happen to me, will ye?"

Jack put Jess gently to one side and hugged Little Bit with his free arm "Aye luv, we'll not any harm befall ye…. How can we let anything happen to our own Little Bit of a pirate, eh? Ragetti'd lose his other eye before he'd let that happen – I reckon we'd all go to the gallows before we saw ye 'urt." He looked at her mother "But now we must get yer ma to the Pearl alright, coz I think she'd rather wake up there than on land savvy?"

"She will wake up Jack won't she? If _you_ say so, I know it's true." Large blue eyes regarded dark brown ones.

Jack sighed 'what should he say? What if Jess _didn't_? but even he wouldn't think on that – no, she was a fighter and she'd fight this….look at the Esmeralda. She'd come back from her injuries, and she was bad then too – her back bore testament to that. She didn't know he'd seen it, but he had.' He looked at the little girl "She'll wake up Little Bit" he saw Will looking at him "she _will_."

"Alright Jack, alright. When she does we'll go for them yeah?" she patted his arm.

Jack gently wiped the blood from Little Bit's lip "I'm going for them now." He growled.

"_nonononono!_ Jack please, no, ma'll want ye when she wakes up – we must wait, they ain't gone with the duke, he left after the ball that's what made her da so mad I reckons; so they's stuck with the old carrier and the Pearl'll catch that, it _will_….please Jack, wait, eh?"

He was about to respond when Norrington came rushing in with his guard and a frantic governor "what the hell has happened! I had a hysterical servant girl banging on my garrison door saying there's been a murder here!" then he saw Jess "Dear God in Heaven what happened to her!"

"Her fucking parents happened to her!" Jack growled lowly as he strode to the commodore "her _father_ beat her like this….."

Before anymore could be said Ragetti, Annie, Pintel, Gibbs, Cotton and a few others burst in to the house; all fetched by the same girl "LITTLE BIT? Little Bit!" Ragetti flew to her, his young face darkening when he saw the blackening eye, bruising cheek and split lip, but there was a relief in his voice that she was still alive.

Look what they did to me ma Rags!" the little girl urged, burying her head in his chest as he knelt and hugged her close. "Look what her folk did to me ma….." she whispered.

"Her own folk did this?" Ragetti asked hugging Little Bit tightly, his good eye darting about as if they were still there.

Will nodded "Aye, so Little Bit says….we're still not sure why though…"

The Governor was shocked, he felt guilty he was glad it wasn't _his _daughter battered so, but also sad that this fiery girl had taken such a beating and been so hurt. "Where are you taking her?" he asked concerned.

Jack hoisted Jess a bit better into his arms, her head hung loosely and one arm draped down towards the floor; blood dripped from her face "I'm taking her back to the Pearl….." his voice brooked no argument.

"Is she……" the Governor genuinely wondered if the woman still lived.

"Course she is! Our Jess is a fighter – she ain't gonna die…." He saw the sympathetic look "she ain't!" grimaced Jack "if she did…." There was a split second's hesitation, his voice wavered, but then he shook his head and said resolutely "if she did I'd bloody kill her, no one leaves Captain Jack Sparrow unless _I_ says so, savvy?" and with that he strode out.

Ragetti and Annie ran beside him "we're going after them right, Jack? Right! We ain't letting them get away this, we _can't_!"

Little Bit looked at them "no one's going anywhere until me ma wakes up…..she'll want Jack; and I don't want to be the one to tell her he's gone after them, ye saw what she was like with Jack about Barbossa…." They saw Jack nod.

But Annie still growled in frustration "what if they makes it back to England?"

"Then we follow." Jack said with an air of finality.

No one was taking any notice of Norrington who was walking behind until Annie spun on him "Fuck off! Ain't ye done enough damage? _You _brought them here, yer the reason she's in this bloody mess!"

"I'm sorry..I…" he faultered, she had said out loud what he'd been thinking since all this started 'his fault, all his fault'.

"Do something useful – go back and get Will to fetch their doctor; he went to tell Elizabeth so they'll be in the nursery." She turned her back with an air of dismissal.

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other and raised their eyebrows "Come on – let's get the doctor." Norrington sighed and turned on his heel and left, trailing the two men behind him.

"Sad ain't it?" Mullroy muttered to his friend.

"Yeah, pleasant little maid she were. Course didn't believe her story that it was her that was Glory O'Reilly." Murtogg chuckled "but I liked her, and that Captain Sparrow loves her something fierce and all, don't he?"

"Course he do, they're bloody married ain't they?" Mullroy scoffed.

"Well, yeah – but that don't mean anything; my mum and dad are married and they hate each other!" the other man defended.

Norrington smiled slightly thinking how Jess would've laughed at that. Jess…..funny how none of them here used her given name of Savannah, as if understanding she would hate it. What would he do if she….if she…? Though he doubted he would have much time to wonder, he felt he would suffer the same fate as her parents would.

He knew one thing though; whilst he couldn't help them kill them, he could help them find them and then turn a blind eye. His face hardened as the image of Jess' battered body in Sparrow's arms was burned into his mind; oh yes, he could definitely do that!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So here they were, all trying to talk to her, to let her know everything was alright….she was propped on pillows and all tried to keep their voices level. Her speech was difficult as her mouth was swollen, she'd bitten her tongue which was sore, and so she sat quietly. Her eyes were the worst and brought a lump to everyone's throat….

Her whole face was black and blue, her eyes were swollen completely shut; big puffy, inflamed and red – they looked a mess. What wasn't helping was the fact that the bruising was now coming out and making it all look worse. She had a cracked cheekbone and broken nose; the doctor was only amazed that the man had not fractured her skull. The rest of her body was black and blue too, she had a broken rib and two fractured ones; last but not least, her left shoulder had been dislocated. There was no getting away from the fact that the man had been vicious.

"I refuse to call him her father Mr Sparrow," the doctor had said at the time to Jack,who hadn't corrected him and Jess was unconscious;, which made it all the more poignant to Will "as no blood relative would do this. I have learnt to deal with this sort of behaviour from the drunken beggars that are brought to me from the rum sodden streets of Tortuga, but not a so-called gentleman!" The man was angry at the brutality of the beating "If she had been pregnant Mr Sparrow she would have lost the baby, without a doubt, and I think that was his intent."

Jack closed his eyes; their little 'joke' had probably only made the beating worse; he had to know something "can she still have more kids?"

The doctor thought for a moment "I would expect so……though only time will tell for certain." He turned to Norrington "I am hoping this will not go unpunished purely because he is gentry?"

"I am an honourable gentleman Doctor, of course it will not be unpunished." Was the stiff reply.

"You'd be surprised what I'm asked to ignore Commodore. But this is the worst I've ever seen; without the child's intervention and then the mother's, whatever the motivation on her part, I think it likely he would have beaten her to death."

He regarded both men seriously "I do not advocate revenge gentlemen, nor do I usually encourage violence. But remember when you face him, that I believe he would have beaten her to death if he had not been interrupted." He had left abruptly.

Jess looked at Jack, or rather she turned her head painfully in his direction "Jack?" she snapped him out of his reverie and tried to ignore the gasp as Elizabeth entered the room "How long have I been unconscious?" she spoke awkwardly as her mouth was so sore.

"4 days luv….been lovely- all that peace and quiet." She smirked at the joke.

"I see… she thought for a minute, God's teeth there wasn't a bit of her that didn't hurt, she sighed "It's bad ain't it?" Silence was the reply "Just coz I can't see ye Captain Jack Sparrow don't mean I can't know when yer bein' shifty." She tried to smile again.

Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady herself "It's not good Jess, but then Jack's always looked worse so don't worry about it." Was her haughty reply.

Jack smirked knowing what she was doing and Will squeezed her hand. "Don't think I deserved that luv!" he admonished mildly "Still ye didn't slap me so that's better'n last time!"

There was a slapping noise which made Jess chuckle "What did he do Elizabeth?"

"Nothing….but I thought I'd give him a slap for later!" Annie laughed.

"Annie! Aww, Annie it's nice to see ye….well, hear ye anyway!" Annie swallowed deeply the lump in her throat at genuine affection in the other woman's voice.

"You too love, so….how ye feelin'?" she enquired brightly.

"Oh, I'm just fine – though I'd swim the bloody ocean!" she chuckled along with Jack, both remembering their very first conversation. She reached out and grabbed onto her friend's hand, pulling her over to talk in her ear "Sit me up Annie, sit me up."

Annie hesitated and then gestured to Rags to help her; before Jack could stop them they had manoeuvred Jess up into a sitting position and bundled blankets and the like behind her.

The look on her face told them it hurt her and Jack could've cursed them; but he saw she was determined…..she was fighting back and he was thankful that the bastard hadn't broken her.

She grabbed Rags' arm "Rags? Is that you? Course it is….you wanna eat more, a puff o' wind'll blow ye away son!" he smiled and touched her hand, wanting her father to walk in so he could kill him slowly and painfully.

The ways they were going to slaughter her parents, had whiled away the hours over the last 4 days – all were very painful, slow and Pintel came up with the idea of after killing them, bringing them back to life and killing them again and doing so until all their ideas were exhausted. At this moment Rags could think of nothing he wanted to do more.

"Thanks for looking after Little Bit for me, too." She smiled.

"Oh she looked after me Jess, kept me out of trouble and everythin!" Little Bit hugged his arm.

"He's my bestest mate ma, he really is!" Rags went to ruffle her hair and stopped "just this once it's alright." The little girl grinned "coz yer like me bruvver!" so he did..

Jess gathered her daughter to her "Little Bit, oh Little Bit I heard you yelling at him and giving him hell…"

"I'm a pirate _and_ yer me ma – I did what had to…" but she hugged her mother tightly and Jess did her best not to flinch.

"Right….ye want revenge don't you?" Jess asked, a few minutes later.

"Don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, but I don't want to kill them….." her voice was devoid of emotion and Will for one found it chilling.

"You don't?" Rags was disappointed.

"No….I have a plan that means they'll suffer for the rest of their lives, 'owever long that will be, and I ain't saying it'll be long….but they'll go at their own hands, not ours."

Jack smiled….she was back.


	7. Glory

**_Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters, please don't make me write it all out!_**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all those in New Orleans and Louisiana that have lost everything, including family, in the recent storm.**_

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

Calliann**_: I was hoping I hadn't given too much with the title as I wanted the shock value of what he did, but didn't know what else to call it! LOL It becomes a little more relevant what her father meant in this chapter as she explains it all to Jack. _Warning: You might need tissues for this chapter, mainly the bit with Jack at the end. _It choked me up, so might do the same for you. Ah yes, hitting little bit…..well, again that all becomes clear this chapter, as to how old Jess was shows he cares nothing for age or even the fact that it's his flesh and blood. Well, as to W&E read on…..would I leave them behind! Norrington _is_ still boring, but he's a good bloke really….I think I might bring the doc in again at some point as I liked him too. Actually the pirate's did feel it to a point – but there's the risk they'd get away and then they're immortal…._NOT_ good! So decided on a reasonable alternative.. I think you'll adore Annie this chapter! ;O) Anyway, this was a hard one to write (hence the delay in posting) as I wanted the fluff but also wanted to keep Jack in character which was bloody difficult! Hope I succeeded and made it worth reading at least sis….and remember the warning, though it's not that bad so you're probably alright._**

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**_: Sorry I missed your review for chapter 5, irony was I'd literally _just_ posted it! I figured they felt that way about Jack by the end of the film from the exchange between Swann and Norrington and then the commodore saying he'd give Jack a day's head start. I don't think Norrington did, but I think _he_ at least was hopeful and Jack was worried – I think the only one who knew for sure was Jess! LOL I don't think she'd bear a grudge over what he did, but I agree that he probably never stood a real chance with her – despite what she says this chapter. Her parents never really kidnapped Little Bit, though the attempt was made – but yes they are complete bastards with no redeeming features, but they do get their come-uppance in the end. Hope you like this chapter._**

JediPirateElfyDude**_: Aha! So you accept – thank you, my old brain ain't what it was so need all the help I can get! Yes he is a total bastard, and he and her mother get theirs by the end! So rest assured they will not go unpunished. :O) In a very poetic way! Must remember that line for future use 'hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it!' LOL Hope you like this chapter._**

DCoD**: _Oh yeah, sadly they are, albeit loosely, based on the mother of a girl I knew in school. Which I think makes them worse really; but they get their payback before the end. Hope you like this chapter.._**

CaptainTish**: _Funnily enough I had the language spot on on the first draft of the original chapter, but someone told me they couldn't understand it so I deleted it and reposted it after changing it all! LOL I'm glad you like it and apologise for the slips, have tried a bit harder this chapter so hope it's better:O Wow, thanks so much for the praise, not sure I'm that good but really appreciate the kind words! Yeah I had wondered about a prequel too, so maybe I will! If I do, I hope you read it… LOL Not many have it on their alert, so again thanks:O That is probably Ragetti's best line – though I thought the bit about the splinters was funny too; and for some reason when he mutters "Bootstraps bootstraps" makes me chuckle as well. I actually liked him a lot and thought I must include him but in a nicer way. I'd love to take the credit for making him lovable, but he already was – I only tried to makehis character more sympathetic at best. I like humour I have to say, maybe I should stick to it alone as I find it easier to write (that and fluff anyway! LOL) and glad you like it. Yes Annie, is Anamaria (just too lazy to keep writing it out – I've done the same with Elizabeth!) I loved her a lot and thought she deserved a bit more of a nod too. Well, not to worry as it's good of you to review at all just so long as people read it and enjoy it is all I really ask; I hope Lost was good as it seems to have taken a bit of a pasting in the ratings here in the UK (hasn't it got one of the hobbits in it? Merry I think, or Pippin?) Hope you like this chapter…._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter Seven!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Seven – Glory_**

"What do ye plan on doing to them?" Annie asked "Because honestly? I think death is a good choice, so long as it's _slow_ and _painful_; and we've come up with some rather good ways of doing it."

Jess moved her head slowly and painfully to her "Annie, I want it slow and painful too, but on the mind – not the body. The body breaks faster than the mind, look at me. Me body is liked chopped meat, but me mind is only a bit bruised."

"But the _plan_?" Annie was desperate to know; if it wasn't good enough they would take their own revenge on them, and just accept the punches that Jess dealt out after.

"Oh it's simple really – I'll give them what they want." Her voice sounded better but they could see it hurt her to talk; still it wasn't stopping her, nothing was – she was using this need for revenge as her drive to get well faster.

"What they want? They want ye _dead_!" Annie exclaimed.

"They wants money and power…" Ragetti spoke up, realising what Jess getting at "that's why they wanted her to wed that old bloke after all; ain't it Jess?"

Jess reached out and patted…he quickly moved his arm under her hand; Jack frowned, it would've been better for her to have found his arm herself.

"That's right Rags; and I'll give it to them, all they want…."

"Yer gonna stuff their pockets with gold and then let it sink them to Davey Jones?" Annie grinned hopefully.

"No, too quick – they'll just drown. No….I need James to apprehend them first and put them on another conveniently located carrier allegedly back to Port Royal, to stand trial for the death of their daughter Savannah Fitzwilliam. From there on, I have my own revenge in mind…" Will definitely didn't like the look on her face, it was bordering on malicious.

Annie sighed in exasperation "will they end up dead _eventually,_ and can we watch?"

"Yes they will, and no we can't……it won't work if we're there, or anywhere in sight. But we can go back after a few months if you insist."

"I do, coz I wanna make _sure_ they're dead!"

Jack came and squeezed her hand, having guessed a good bit of what she had planned; her mind worked the same as his it would seem….she was right, the punishment would fit.

"What carrier they on?" Jess asked, now eager to put her plan into action.

"The Swan Royale…" Norrington put in, ignoring the looks he got from the crew in the door. They could not blame him for this any more than he blamed himself. Jess however seemed unbothered by his presence.

"That old girl is so slow a rowboat could catch her!" Jess smirked "So we weigh anchor and gets after 'em t'morrow, if not before. For we need some white sails and a flag of the realm before then."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Coz we're gonna be the other carrier…." Jack put in.

Jess tried to grin "Aye, he's got it…."

The others grinned, and set about sorting it all out so they could set sail as soon as possible.

At midnight they were ready, the Interceptor had already set sail an hour before them, and Jess knew deep down she'd have her own back on her tormentors yet.

With what she planned she could no longer call them blood – they had relinquished that right long ago anyway. Her family, her _blood_, now resided aboard this ship.

0-0-0-0-0

Jess was back, but back as Glory O'Reilly; at least where her parents were concerned, the crew realised this over the next few days as Jess struggled to come to terms with her blindness. Her eyes were healing; but her sight was still incredibly blurry and she found it easier, for now at least, to keep them closed even as the swelling began to subside and she could open them a little. She was getting better at an incredible rate, and the others realised this was another reason behind the stories about her….

Jack looked at Will and Elizabeth "Thanks for comin'…..how did yer dad take dealin' with Adam? Can't see him playin' nursey?"

Elizabeth laughed "No, he was happy to help - he wishes Jess to get her revenge as much as the rest of us…though I think he was relieved that I agreed to a nurse to help him whilst we are away."

Annie helped Jess onto the deck, suddenly all the crew were rushing to get out of her way and/or help her. Jack was getting concerned they were moddy-coddling her too much – he could see she was relying on them now.

Instead of trying to get her bearings as she did when she got up yesterday, she was already relying on them moving out of _her _way. He decided enough was enough….

"Gibbs! Stay yer hand yer scurvy dog! Ye needs to swab the deck, so do it!" he barked.

"But Jess is….." Gibbs butted in.

"I know what she's about, and she'll have to manage! I'll not have the Pearl turned upside down because of the damn wench!" what wasn't helping Jack was that he had not been able to tell Jess how he felt, and his frustration was beginning to show.

All saw the look on Jess' face and decided to keep out of it; Will clapped a hand over Elizabeth's mouth "he's right, she needs to be able to stand on her own two feet – what would she do if she was alone, eh?" she had to admit he was right; but still to hear Jack talk so to her friend hurt; especially knowing how he really felt about her.

She could see Annie about to throw a boot at him from the crow's nest, but stayed her with a wave of her hand – the two pirates would have to sort this out themselves….

"I'm sorry if my presence offends you so _Captain_ Sparrow! I thought as a friend, ye'd aid me in what I wish to do – if it is too much effort for you then by all means turn the ship around, and I'll gain berth somewhere else to catch the Interceptor. I'm sure the _Commodore _will not find my company so _irksome_!" she bridled, unconsciously knowing exactly what buttons to push to goad him.

"Oh aye, I'm sure he'd _love_ to turn ye into some invalided lady – so ye'd never have to put to sea again, never be brought that horizon!" Jack ridiculed.

Jess slapped him, _hard_ "I'll let that go coz yer upset, but don't do it again." He muttered "I didn't deserve that!"

She went to, but he caught her hand as she desperately cried "I can't bloody _see _the sea Jack, nor can I _see _that horizon and it's killing me! It's been less than a week and it's killing me!"

"so ye think being stuck on dry land will help eh? N'I thought women were the clever ones! That'd kill ye even faster Jess; I know it, coz I knows _you_!"

"Do ye now? How do _you_ know me so bloody well? What makes _you_ think ye know everything? Coz I'm here to tell ye Jack Sparrow, ye _don't_! I am up to here" She waved her hand over her head "with _Captain_ Jack sparrow this and _Captain _Jack sparrow that, savvy! I am Glory bloody O'Reilly and you don't hear _me_ goin' on about it! You are _the_ most infuriating, _stubborn_….!"

Jack had had enough; he grabbed her and dragged her back to the cabin, expertly weaving her around buckets and crew; slamming the door behind them.

Raised voices could still be heard, and then they heard Jack yell "BECAUSE I BLOODY LOVE YE!"

Then Jess "_WHAT_!"

All went quiet; on deck money started changing hands…..Annie and Lizzie were doing a happy dance round the deck with Ragetti and Gibbs.

Elsewhere a little girl looked on with mutiny in mind - Jack had yelled at her ma and upset her, which _had _to be punished…….

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack had dragged Jess back to the cabin "Get _off_ me ye git! Just coz I can't see ye doesn't mean I won't take a swing at ye!" she cried "Ye are nothing like Norrington – he might be borin' but _he_ wouldn't treat me like this!"

"He doesn't bloody know ye like this though, do he wench!" Jack growled "he sees the sweet little Jess side – _'E's_ never the seen 'Gory Glory' as he?"

"THAT was just bloody hearsay! Trust me, I could never do that to a man, even by stretching it – I _proved_ the fact that the phrase 'go fuck yourself' _cannot_ be done! Cutting it off and shoving it up……well, it doesn't count; it was just bloody made up anyway!" she eyed him "But yer missing the point we's arguing about - I'm _blind _now! So maybe I _would_ be better off somewhere else! Maybe Norrington would be…."

"_No_! No, he bloody wouldn't! I mean it Jess ye'd go mad on land, ye would – Glory _is_ what ye are, the pirate in ye; I know, I see it all the time! He may as well bury ye alive; I wouldn't give it a month before ye were pining away for the sea!"

"I can't fucking _see_ it though, can I? Or the fucking horizon – the two things that make me ME! So what's the point Jack? How can ye be so bloody sure ye know me, eh? _EH_! Maybe he's right, that night in the drawing room he said I could be a lady if I wanted; how can ye be so sure _you're_ right and _he's_ wrong – that _you _know me better!"

Jack had finally lost his patience "BECAUSE I BLOODY LOVE YE!"

Jess was still ranting and it took a minute for his words to sink in "_WHAT_!"

Jack hauled her against him not caring he made her flinch with her ribs "because I love ye…I love ye wench! _He_ doesn't! He might _think_ he does – but he _don't_! No one'lllove ye like I do Jess…." He finished the final words on a whisper as his lips tentatively touched hers. If she was expecting him to kiss her hard she was surprised when he didn't; the kiss was gentle and sweet, and nothing like the Captain Jack Sparrow that most would expect.

She met him head on and, regardless of the pain, she hugged him tightly to her; kissing him back as passionately as she could. He responded in kind, and before long they were both breathless "So…..how long have ye been lustin' after me body?" Jack smirked.

"Could ask ye the same question Cap'n Sparrow?" Jess grinned before realising he had manoeuvred them onto the bed without her realising it, shrugging off his coat, shirt and hat in the process "yer good, I'll give ye that! But then I'm sure ye've had plenty of practice….."

He kissed her forehead in thanks at the cheeky compliment "I _liked_ ye from the moment ye told me ye were going to swim the ocean, even though ye could barely get off the bunk. I _loved_ ye when ye told Ragetti and Pintel what ye'd do to 'em if they ever hurt or betrayed any of us. What about you; when did ye finally fall for me fatal charms?"

"I _liked_ ye when ye told me off for being mean to ye when I called ye a scurvy dog. But I _loved _ye when I saw ye sitting with Little Bit one night on deck….ye were on watch and she was chatting to ye about the stars and which ones were her Grand-da and Da. Ye really paid attention Jack, seemed to really care – ye told her daft stories about other pirates and things ye'd done and she sat there still as ye like, not Little Bit's way; and I stood and watched ye both for ages and I thought then 'I love him….God 'elp me, but I do.'

"Ye never said….I mean, I know it must be difficult for ye, in love with the great Captain Jack Sparrow, but you could have plucked up the courage to come to me and say…." He noticed Jess was pretending to look around, her eyes open for a change "What? Ye want an audience do ye?"

"No, I'm makin' sure we don't 'ave one….." he raised an eyebrow at her, which she could just make out being nose to nose with him; but it made her sad she couldn't see his face properly, right now she would've given anything to see him clearly "I don't buy all this…" she waved a hand at him making weaving motions with it and talking like she was drunk "the 'well I'm cap'n Jack Sparrow, savvy?' – I seen the looks ye give when you think no one's watchin', and I seen how detailed yer plans are. If ye were a drunken idiot ye wouldn't be like that."

She smiled and put a finger to his lips to shut him up as he began to protest "Will told me that he and Elizabeth were never sure whose side ye were on in their 'little adventure' – yet _I_ knew; it was theirs all along, ye never wavered once. I pointed it out to them, ye just adapted it with the changes that happened - and the profit for you from the start was getting the Pearl back. But ye _never_ betrayed them." She tapped his head "it may be pickled in rum – but in there's a mind Nelson himself would be proud of."

Jack grinned "Ah but me weavin', Will said Gibbs believes me reason went bein' stuck on the island for 3 week in the maddenin' heat…."

She tapped his head lightly again "1. ye weren't there for 3 week though were ye? 2. I'm the same on land – you an' me spend so much time at sea it's only natural when we gets on land we's a bit wobbly like. Ye don't do it all the time at sea; not like ye do on land, then it's only when yer talkin' to someone.

I gets it though – the best defence is to get everyone to think yer an idiot, and always drunk; they let their guard down, and _you're_ in for the kill. S'why I never said aught before; but that's what ye did with Norrington over the Interceptor, wasn't it?"

He put her hand on his head so she could feel him nod "ain't no flies on ye wench is there?" he smirked.

"Don't stand still long enough to let 'em settle!" she smiled then sighed "yer right too, about today I mean – I needs to put me best foot forward, it'll not be first time I fell on me arse and I doubt it'll be the last."

"I'll not let aught happen to ye luv….when ye fall I'll be there to catch ye. I was the night of the ball, weren't I?" She traced his face with her hands, he closed his eyes at her gentle touch and pressed a kiss into the palm of each.

"I could do that all day…" she smiled, rubbing her thumb over his bottom lip "If I never see again, I'll not forget yer face Jack, or Little Bit's. The two of ye are with me for life. I can always 'see' ye by touching ye face."

"Ye'll see again Jess…I know it…"

She ignored him and pulled his beard "I'd know ye by yer beads and bits in yer hair; even if ye never spoke a word I know it were you …." She tapped her chest "ye stole off me Cap'n Jack Sparrow, ye did…."

"what did I steal off ye, tell me?" he asked, gently nuzzling her cheek.

"me heart and soul…"

He pulled her to him, his voice showing the same emotion as the face she could only barely see "nah, I just _borrowed_ 'em – I don't steal, me. Gentleman pirate I am, _and_ I did give ye something in their stead…"

"What?" she was nipping gently at his bottom lip, making him groan low in his throat.

"me own heart and soul…fair exchange is no robbery so they say…" and with that he kissed her deeply.

They broke apart a few minutes later; Jack was having great trouble reining in his growing desire for Jess – God's teeth he'd lain awake nights dreaming about kissing her like this…because they wanted to, not because of her bloody parents – though those bastards had proved immensely useful on that mark at least; he'd been able to kiss her whenever he wanted, on the pretext of annoying them.

Nights on the floor laying awake until he thought he could get into bed with her -which, unbeknownst to her, had been getting earlier and earlier. Finding that that in itself was both a blessing and a curse; a blessing to be able to hold her close, a curse to not be able to make love to her….

But she was still injured and he didn't want to hurt her "we wait." He ground out as she tried to pull his head down once more.

"What for – Christmas?"

"No, for ye to get better….I don't want to hurt ye Jess." He smirked "Not sure ye could cope with Captain Jack Sparrow in yer present condition."

"I can cope with a lot of things Jack, and yer one of them…." She looked at him and smiled "so kiss me and we'll see what happens; I'm the infamous Glory O'Reilly remember!"

He shook his head and marvelled at his own self control "Ye've broken ribs luv, a fractured cheekbone and a broken nose…..I'm not even sure I should be _kissin_' ye, let alone anything else – I promised meself that if ye woke up I'd tell ye how I felt and I have….I'm only glad ye feel the same. We can cuddle, we can kiss…..but naught else till you're a bit better."

Jess sighed, she could tell from his tone there'd be no arguing with him. "Ye'll let me stay though? Here, every night?" her eyes pleaded.

"Aye, I will when I'm not on watch – though ye'd better explain to Little Bit why ye ain't stopping with her no more…" he sighed and pulled her against him "now c'mere…" he hugged her to him and let sleep claim him, if only to ignore the desire in him for her – but he felt safe…safe in the knowledge she loved him as much as he did her. That was enough for him…for now.

Jess cuddled up to him….he loved her, and she was content to curl up with him and sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He woke in the early hours to find his arms empty and her missing; he was up and outside immediately. He found her sitting on the steps to the upper deck looking out over the sea – Gibbs was on watch and made a discreet distance between the two. He motioned to Jack "She's bin cryin' Cap'n…she misses it. She can smell it, she can 'ear it, but she can't _see_ it…" he whispered "S'ard on a body when ye got salt water in yer veins instead o' blood…"

Jack patted his shoulder "Just have t'work me magic then mate, won't I?" he grinned and weaved up to her.

'Never be one like him again' Gibbs thought 'a real rum soaked fool, with a mind like a steel trap!'

"What is it pet?" he asked, still a little groggy with sleep and the rum he'd swigged before coming on deck, he sat next to her.

She didn't look at him, merely kept her open eyes out to sea "I can't see the horizon Jack - nor the sea. I don't feel the space about me, the _freedom_, like I used to. Me grand-da drummed it into me that was what I needed to escape me past."

"What do ye mean?" he frowned, he could see she was trembling.

"Me da….this…" she gestured to her face "this wasn't the first time. The scars on me back? Not all from the Esmeralda – he took a horsewhip t'me when I were 10; that's when Grand-da, God rest him, put his foot down and said I must live with him or he'd tell all their fancy friends who he really were and where their money come from."

She sighed "I were laid up for two weeks; grand-da were so angry I thought he'd kill him. He'd keep sayin' "me own son! How could he? Me own son!" I'd hear him cryin' at night when I got sick with a fever from it all, for he'd beaten me too with his fists - and it weren't the first time for that either, though grand-da didn't know; but there were many a split lip and black eye I laughed off with 'im and before I were old enough to tell me ma would say I was clumsy and'd fallen – he loved me something fierce me grand-da; he taught me to fight back, to be a pirate, to be _me_….not what other's wanted me to be….just _me_.

He taught me about the sea; made me realise how much I loved it, told me I 'ad salt water in me veins!" she smiled fondly at the memory "Made me realise how it freed me….I used to shout "bring me that horizon!" and he would.

Oh, I loved him….I loved him so _much_; not a word would I hear agin him, still won't. He was my hero, everything I ever wanted to be - and I still miss him _every_ day." She swallowed hard "_He_ decided on me name. O'Reilly was our real surname anyway, but the Glory was 'im – he said I was his morning glory, because when he woke and thought of his grand-daughter he felt glorious; and it was a glory to him every day that God had blessed him so with me.

He'd hug me, and kiss me and tell me tall stories…" she swallowed again "then Barbossa came….I was away. I was 18; ma and da were making noises agin and he was getting frailer, so I went back for a bit to shut 'em up – I were only gone 3 days; when I got back he was wounded, badly. Barbossa had deliberately wounded him because he wanted the Esmeralda and Grand-da's gold; but Franklin, grand-da's 2nd, had put to sea as soon as he'd seen the black sails and grand-da wouldn't send the signal to call her back….

I wanted to get help, but he wouldn't let me go – said it were too late for him. He'd rather just die with me aside him, I begged 'im not to leave me….and I _don't_ beg Jack…but I did. He reached up and patted me cheek "yer gran and yer uncle's are callin' me girl, it's me time t'go. Don't ye be cryin' none for me, _don't_….I've done me stint and I'm 'appy to go, but sad t'leave me glory." He never did call me anything but that.

And I didn't cry Jack; though it felt as if God himself was ripping me 'eart out with his bare hands, I didn't shed a tear and he said "there's me brave little pirate, me brave girl. Ye remember this Glory: No matter that I'm dead soon, I'll always be with ye. A breeze that ruffles yer hair, a leaf that falls at yer feet, or a drop o' rain against yer face - I'll find _some _way t'let ye know I'm with ye lass…."

She sighed "but a breeze ain't the same as a hug, a leaf ain't the same as a kiss and a drop o' rain ain't the same as a story…." A tear trickled down her cheek, Jack silent as the grave beside her, wiped it away with his thumb – no more fell; she would keep her promise and not cry "I wish he were here, he could tell me if I'm right wantin' revenge so….."

She took a deep breath "anyways, I buried him on the hill next to me gran and me two uncles, lookin' out over the sea….I sent the signal to fetch back his ship and became captain Glory O'Reilly. That was why I punched ye for killing that bastard afore I had me chance…he took me hero from me, he took me _heart_.

Until I met you I never thought I could love so much again…I'd kept Mac at a distance, fearful if he died on me I'd not cope. He accepted it, didn't know why mind; for I never told him as I've told you – then o'course he dies on me at Barbossa's hand anyway and I ended up grieving for him all the same.

But _you_, ye crept up on me….I liked ye; and then afore I realised I'd let me guard down, I loved ye so much it hurt. But I could hold me tongue and not say, because of this.." She looked out over the ocean "no matter 'ow bad things got f'me I 'ad the sea…..I could look at that and find peace in meself. I could look at the horizon and feel free……now I can't do either…I can't see them."

Jack swallowed hard a few times and pulled her against him "it's dead dark, but the moon's out and shining over the ocean; it looks like ink – waves are a bit choppy and there's spray in the air…..ye can't see the horizon, but it's there – that one little point where the sky truly meets the sea and they join, just like the two o' us, for eternity in that one moment.

The Pearl follows that horizon, her sails are out and billowing – white cotton this time instead of the black….Gibbs is at the wheel holding her course steady, as he always does; some crew are making repairs and keeping watch, others are asleep or playing rummy or poker below decks.

The Pearl breaths on the water and she rocks us to let us know we're safe with 'er……" he got no further as Jess, tears on her cheeks, kissed him deeply; and he pulled her to him wrapping his arms tight around her, both ignoring the pain from her injuries.

Gibbs kept his eyes fixed forward, he'd heard every word; but no one saw the tears streaming down his cheeks……nor Ragetti's, as he sat under the steps the couple were sat on; in his nightly place outside the women's cabin, in case Little Bit needed him. Neither knew both men made a solemn vow to God that the couple would pay…and dearly.

0-0-0-0-0

An hour before dawn, Little Bit crept in to Jack's cabin where he and her ma were now sleeping - she was brandishing her little dagger; she hesitated as she saw the smile on her ma's battered face as she snuggled closer to Jack, she saw Jack's embrace tighten around her.

She took a steadying breath - the fact remained he'd upset her ma and must pay, a debt was a debt after all - and leant over Jack, raising the blade……


	8. Little Bit Teaser

**_Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters, please don't make me write it all out!_**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all those in New Orleans and Louisiana that have lost everything, including family, in the recent storm.**_

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter Eight!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Eight – Little Bit (Teaser)_**

Rags had followed her, but too late to stop her "LITTLE BIT!" He hissed, panic in his voice as he saw what she was about to do "_NO_!"

But he wasn't quick enough to stay her hand, and the blade flashed……..Jack awoke too late to stop her, she flew to the door "You deserved it for upsetting me ma!" she yelled defensively "Ye'll think twice before upsetting _my_ blood agin!"

She dodged past Rags who looked askance at Jack before darting after her "Little Bit! Wait!"

Jack put his hand down towards his throat……………


	9. Little Bit Resolution

**_Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters, please don't make me write it all out!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful little sister, Calliann, who has an exam on Friday – YOU GO KICK SOME SERIOUS BUTT SIS! Love ya!_**

DCoD**_: AHA! Good for you – you worked it out…some didn't! Calliann was the other who knew! LOL well, sorry to be so cruel…….hope this chapter makes up for it. _**

Calliann**_: I know…..it's fun sometimes to be hunted though! LOL Well, you bring out the evil harpy in me sis, what can I say! ;O Anyway, this is _the_ chapter – hope I kept him in character and still made it funny and stuff (as well as fluffy!) Fingers crossed you like it._**

JediPirateElfyDude**: _Jeez Louise thank God for Tristan is all I can say! ROFL Would I let Little Bit do that? Okay a child wielding a knife, I might for fear of my own life, but no she loves Jack……most of the time! LOL No seriously read on and I hope you like this chapter and it makes up for the teasing of the last one. Oh and thank Tristan for me…..his protection is gratefully accepted. ;O _**

CaptainTish**_: Yeah, that's me Captain Mean of the good ship Bitch Queen! LOL Sorry, it was actually part of chapter 9, but then I thought 'no shove it up on it's own'. I was prepared for flack actually….didn't get as much as I thought! Oh she wouldn't really hurt him; well not unless he'd been the one to beat up her ma – and he'd never do that. No, a sick Jack is bad….so no, but read on and let me know if this chapter makes up for the bitchiness that was me of the last one. I liked him the best out of the hobbits – oh, is he still alive now though? Glad it's doing well in the US, sunk without trace over here. Shame really._**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter Eight!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Nine– Little Bit (Resolution)_**

………….and found she'd cut off the plaits in his beard.

"The little MOO!" he cried, tearing after her in just his breeches; leaving Jess to get up and pull his coat on over his shirt which she'd pulled on first over her chemise, she managed to get his boots on and shuffled her way on deck.

She felt her way towards the noise of loud shouting "Maggie, you _WENCH_, you little Pirate, you _COW_! Why'd ye go and do that! They was part of me mark, part of what made me Captain Jack Sparrow bane of the seven seas!" Jack peered over the side, almost seeming intent on going after where the defiant little girl had tossed them over the side.

"Those names yer callin' me ain't no bad thing ye know! I _am _a wench, I _am_ a pirate, only not so much of the little anymore, and I _am_ a cow! Ye hurt me ma's feelin's and I ain't havin' it! Her da hurt her enough – I ain't havin' ye adding to it!" Little Bit went on hotly "a debt's a debt Jack Sparrow and had to be paid! It's the code!"

It took a moment for what she was talking about to sink in "Them's more guidelines! Anyway, Maggie people bloody argue!" he groaned "Me beard is gone!"

"Aye…it is! Payment for the debt owed; ye upset me ma!"

"Why is me beard gone!"

"You.Upset.Me.Ma." Little Bit ground out.

"But _why_ is me beard gone! What would ye do if me and your ma had a real row, cut me throat?"

She shrugged "If I had to."

"Spoken like a real pirate!" Gibbs smiled.

Jack grabbed Little Bit and went to put her over his knee muttering "why me beard, why _not_ me bloody throat?", but glanced up and saw a confused looking Jess stood in the middle of the deck in just his boots, shirt and coat….she looked a comical sight and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

Ragetti used his hesitation to grab Little Bit and shove her behind him "ye ain't hammerin' 'er Cap'n – she meant no real 'arm; ye want to beat someone, beat me. It'll not be the first time and I'll not be bothered by it….but she were only defendin' her ma!"

Jack looked at the young pirate and the defiant child behind him "Be grateful ye have Rags to defend ye Maggie – but EVER do that again and I swear I'll keel'aul ye! No one bests Captain Jack Sparrow savvy!"

"I don't need defendin'!" she retorted hotly "I'm a bloody pirate!"

"If it weren't for Rags ye'd be over my knee, so ye do and stop arguing wench!" Jack growled.

Rags speedily led her away muttering about 'pushing yer luck…."

Little Bit was thanking him but replying she didn't want Jack to think her weak and needing protecting.

Jess called out to him to gain her bearings on where he was….all on board were just blurry colours for now; but that was better than the first day she woke up, 6 days had seen a marked improvement, so she was hopeful "Jack?"

"Here, pet." He called back, making no move towards her. Annie ground her teeth as she watched Jess stumble towards him; the next minute Jess heard a thud and a curse as he hit the deck.

"Jack? Jack what's happened? Why are ye swearin'?"

"Coz I lobbed me bloody boot at his 'ead!" Yelled Annie from the crow's nest.

"Why! Jess was confused.

"Making ye fumble around like ye are, that's why!"

"But I have to learn Annie, I do…. But thank you anyway!" she called back with a grin.

"S'alright…." Was the grudging reply. All Annie could think was love was blind – any man who treated her like that would've got a fat lip. As for Little Bit, good for her – another Glory O'Reilly in the making for sure.

Jess made her way to Jack who was still rubbing his head. "Aww, hurt muchly does it?" she cooed sarcastically.

Jack couldn't help but grin "Aye….ye could kiss it better….." he mumbled hopefully.

She leaned against him, barely grazing her lips against his "There's a _lot_ I could kiss better Cap'n Jack Sparrow – an awful lot." She murmured. Then leant round to his ear, as he tried to kiss her "_but_…unfortunately you wish to wait…" she whispered before blowing gently in it.

Jack would later wonder how he kept from picking her up, taking her back to the cabin and never letting her out of bed again – but he did….._barely_.

He swallowed deeply "Ye trying to seduce me pet?" he attempted to smirk, but failed. His body was reacting in ways that weren't good under the circumstances…..

"No, Jack of course not……but…well……the waiting will prove interesting." She had decided she would have some fun with him. If he wished to wait she wanted to see how long he'd hold out against her, especially with her teasing him like this.

She caressed his face "Like the new look……though I will be telling her off. It's nice of her, but I can fight me own battles." Again she barely grazed his lips with hers "got to go and get dressed now" she breathed "barely got aught on under this lot of your'n." she flashed a wicked grin and walked seductively away, praying she didn't fall over – thankfully finding her way this time with only the minimum of problems.

Jack watched her reach the cabins and looked at Gibbs "Take the wheel….." he growled and followed her.

Gibbs saw the look in his captain's eye and bets began to be laid again….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack marched in behind Jess…she was surprised he'd let her get to the cabin. He spun her round and crashed his lips against hers; she kissed him fiercely and then stepped back "Sorry Jack ye said we should wait – my ribs and such…." Her eyes twickled with mischief.

Jack groaned "How long will this torment last?"

"Me? I'm not tormenting ye Jack." She stepped up to him again so her lips were brushing his once more "I'm abiding by _your_ rule." She cleared her throat "we can kiss and cuddle but nothing else until you're well luv." She was a fantastic mimic and had him down pat.

Jack growled once more in frustration; he knew she was going to make him pay for that statement. By the time she was fit enough for him to make love to her, she'd have him climbing the walls!

"ye alright Jack? Only ye've gone very quiet like – that's not like the infamous Cap'n Jack Sparrow?" She stifled a smirk before she walked forward once more and pressed her lips to his ear "Have I told you yet today how much I love you Jack?" she breathed "How much you own me heart….soul….and …._body_" each final word was punctuated with a kiss and small breath of air blown into his ear.

He groaned deep in his throat and she chuckled "Why do ye torment me so ye wench, when I know I only said it for yer own good?" He sighed as she nibbled his ear; his arms involuntarily going around her and hugging her tight to him.

"Because….." she sucked his earlobe, earning another groan, and whispered "it's _fun_….." she grinned against his cheek "Is that yer pistol Jack or are ye just…….." she didn't get any further as he covered her mouth in a deep kiss, gathering her tightly to him. She made certain she didn't flinch as he pressed on her damaged ribs.

He swept her into his arms and carried her to the bunk "wench, if I hurt ye I'll not forgive meself……..but Lord help me, I can't resist your tormenting either."

She grinned at him "I'm sure we can find away to ensure I'm unhurt Jack Sparrow – I can't believe a man of the world such as yourself can't come up with the same option I have in mind."

He grinned wolfishly at her as he lowered her back onto the bunk gently "Ah right, well never let it be said that Cap'n Jack Sparrow knows less than a woman…..now" he lowered his mouth so it rested against hers "c'mere and let me love ye like I've been wanting for the longest time…."

Just before she lost the power of cohesive thought, Jess decided she was happy he didn't resist; and made a mental note on how to get round him in future…..

0-0-0-0-0

Annie and Ragetti, poised outside the cabin door went and gave the thumbs up to the crew…..there were a few groans as the losers handed over their cash to the winners. Elizabeth grinned in triumph as she gathered her money from Herring, Gibbs, Cotton and Will "Tut, tut gentlemen, and there I thought you would know not only Jess better; but women as well! A man has not yet been born that can withstand a woman when she sets her hat at him – not even the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!"

As if on cue there was a shout of "Jess, Jess – God I luvs ye!" the two women giggled.

"I rest my case." Elizabeth smiled.

"Sounds as if Jack ain't doing much restin'!" smirked Annie.

The men looked stalwartly out to sea; though all dissolved into fits of laughter as the noise became slightly louder and Little Bit asked Ragetti, who was already blushing beet red, "Why they making that much noise? Is he hurtin' me ma!" Do I have to cut off his hair n'all!"

"Ummm….no…no, Little Bit – he ain't makin' her sad!" Ragetti thought quickly to save his captain from ending up bald at the hand of an irate pirate child.

"No, _definitely _not sad!" Gibbs sniggered as Jess cried out "Oh Jack I luvs ye too!"

Ragetti ignore him, and Jess for that matter "they're……they're…_movin' the furniture_! Yeah, that's it ain't it Annie? Them's movin' the furniture, ain't they?" his eyes pleaded for support.

Annie took a moment to control her laughter "Yeah Little Bit, they're movin' the furniture…" Another loud groan from Jack caused further mirth "Yeah, they're definitely movin' the furniture!"

"Why they keep yelling they love each other then?" Little Bit frowned.

There was silence for a moment, and Annie had to smile that it was about now they could really do with Jack Sparrow himself and one of his tall stories "Best way to move furniture Lass!" Smiled Gibbs wandering over "Sign of good luck to move the furniture with someone ye love….."

The crew fell about laughing once more, even Elizabeth and Will sniggered.

"Well, I can't see why it's so bloody funny….." Little Bit muttered darkly; Ragetti knew, with mounting horror, he was in for a lot more awkward questions later.

Just then Herring cried from the crows nest "Well, they best stop now Gibbsy – I spy the Swan and the Interceptor! _We got the bastards_!"

Annie shot down to the cabin to raise the lovebirds….little knowing that it wouldn't be Jess that would be coming back on deck with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Glory O'Reilly, the banshee pirate queen, was coming back - and the people who'd brutalised her and still dared to call themselves her parents, her blood, were going to regret it.

Minutes later they appeared – Annie was pale….

Jack stepped out of the way….. everyone gasped - the woman before them was no longer wearing the red shirt and grey cut breeches that Jess loved so. Her hair was no longer loose – the woman before them now had her curly red hair tied back by a dark blue bandana, she wore a dark blue shirt with lace cuffs hanging over her hands, a black suede waist coat tied with a dark red cotton sash, black breeches and beaten up black boots.

Her accent was cut glass English aristocracy, and they could see Jack glowing with pride "Alright Ladies and Gents? Say hello to Glory – Glory O'Reilly at your service." She dipped in a small bow "Time we welcomed some people aboard for an interesting journey….." She beamed, but it didn't reach her eyes which were arctic; and there was a chill to the grin…….a chill that caught Ragetti the most – it was like staring at Barbossa. He wouldn't wish to be her parents for all the treasure in the world…………………


	10. Revenge Part One

**_Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters, please don't make me write it all out!_**

**_NOTE: If anyone wants to know a site for the script; e-mail me as I have one bookmarked now._**

_**Thanks to all my reviewers – so sorry for all the delays! Hope you like this chapter and it makes up for it.**_

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_So here's Chapter Ten!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Ten – Revenge (Part One)_**

"Well, Jack I need to get my bearings round the ship – I don't want them to know I'm having problems with seeing. So let me pace it out and get an idea of where things are. Now listen mates don't move anything now……..I don't want them knowing I've got problems, I don't want _him_ thinking he bested me; coz _no one_ bests Glory O'Reilly."

The crew all nodded; they would bend over backwards for Jess…… For her own part she knew they had a fairly long voyage to get to 'her' island, she only prayed she got her sight back better by then – she wanted to _see_ them as she carried out the final part of her plan.

The crew that it was felt her parents may remember – mainly Gibbs, Anamaria and Ragetti, as well as Cotton and his parrot - joined Jess, Jack, Elizabeth, Will and Little Bit below deck – no point tipping them off until it was necessary.

They reached the Interceptor quickly and dropped anchor alongside them. James Norrington came aboard the Pearl; he'd had almost a week to decide he needed to clear the air with Jess – he was shocked at the change, she was still black and blue but there was something different about her, aside from her new attire…..menacing almost.

"Jess?" he frowned slightly.

"Glory…for now Commodore." She smiled thinly; and he noticed her accent had changed also, gone back to the English lady she had been at the ball; he realised immediately that this had been part of her persona when she had been Glory O'Reilly.

"Ah, I see." And in a way he could. What she was planning on doing, which she had filled him in on before he'd set sail, Jess would hesitate over - but the infamous Glory O'Reilly wouldn't.

She smiled, Jack grimaced and, rolling his eyes, stepped forward putting a possessive arm round her waist to pull her flush against him and kissed her deeply.

She was breathless when he let her go "Lord Jack, not that I'm complaining – but what was that for?"

"Just letting the Commodore here know where yer loyalties lie pet…" Jack smirked at Norrington and the other man sighed when he saw the way she looked at the pirate; somehow things had changed in the past week. Whatever had happened, Norrington realised he would not stand a chance with her now.

Jess went to Annie to ask her something about her 'entrance' to her parents – she wanted it on deck so the crew could see. They had supported her and she wanted them to bear witness to her revenge; also she wanted to bring some of the treasure away with her for them. They deserved it.

Norrington looked at Jack Sparrow in despair – another woman he felt he could've loved won over by a pirate. What was it with women these days? Why did they not follow the safe and steady route? He sighed and turned on his heel "I wish to speak with Jess."

Jack Sparrow almost felt sorry for him…….almost.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James reached the deck and watched for a moment as Jess addressed the crew "Look mates, when this is done I will hopefully have a surprise for you. You've been the best crew and the best bunch of friends a scurvy pirate wench like me could have…." She walked over to Ragetti "and I never forget my friends."

"Jess, could I have a word?" Norrington asked; she nodded and walked over.

"Is all well James?"

"Yes….but I wanted to apologise for what has happened. I had no idea they would do this to you."

She sighed "It matters not. I think they would have found me eventually and it would have followed the same path." Her battered face attempted a smile "Fate has a way of making you play out your hand James."

His heart lurched with guilt, she seemed to notice and impulsively hugged him "Do not fret so, I care not. I will play the hand I have been dealt now to the end of the game, ironically their arrival made me face my feelings for Jack – something I may not have done otherwise." She murmured into his ear, unwittingly causing him more pain as he realised that if he had not acted so rashly she might have been his by now.

She stepped back and straightened her shoulders "Now Commodore Norrington, Glory O'Reilly requests the pleasure of her parents."

He dipped into a bow and walked away; she turned sensing Jack's presence "why the sudden display of affection, love?" he grumbled.

"He's sad about me and I felt sorry for him." She sighed "I never want to make anyone feel like my parents made me."

"How was that then?"

"Better off dead." She said as she as walked away. The crew looked on as many had heard the exchange; nor were they surprised to see Jack follow her and tug her into his arms.

"Well, I'm glad you ain't. Woulda made what we just did a bit awkward pet."

She grinned and slapped his arm, he quickly wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb so no one saw – except Gibbs and Ragetti; both exchanged murderous looks with him and he shook his head. She'd deal with them, of that he was sure – and if he'd understood her right, then their fate was more than fitting.

The other two ground their teeth but dipped their heads in agreement; Jack went over "Look, I knows this ain't what we want – but them's her lot. She's gots to do this her way, savvy? Believe me boys it'll be fitting – just you wait and see."

They scowled but nodded reluctantly once more, leaving Jack to wonder if he had another bloody mutiny brewing……

0-0-0-0-0

Jess and the others waited below decks whilst Samms and Herring went and fetched her parents. Apparently her folk's faces on being told their daughter was dead was a real picture – no remorse, just gloating; on her father's part at least. This sealed their fate with the crew; if they'd shown the least bit of remorse that would have gone some way to mollifying the pirates, instead they appeared to merely glory in her death – their own flesh and blood.

They were alarmed to find however they were being arrested for her death – Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington had gone out on a bit of a limb getting the two pirates naval uniforms, for discovery would have cost them dearly.

Still they were not discovered and the ruse worked – the couple followed the two men aboard the Pearl blustering their innocence and demanding to see the captain.

As soon as the Swan Royale had set sail again and the Interceptor was readying to weigh anchor they were escorted to the brig. This scandalised Henry Fitzwilliam "I will _not_ subject myself to that…..that disgusting……._hole!"_ he all but shrieked.

"You'll get in there and bloody like it!" Herring muttered shoving the two of them in "You'm prisoners. No privileges for the likes of yourn."

Henry glared "The scum the navy employs today beggars belief."

Herring went to hit him but was stopped by Samms "Leave it 'Erring. She'll have them yet– Glory O'Reilly ain't goin' t'let 'em 'ave it all their own way."

Herring reluctantly backed off "Death's too bloody good for 'em." He grumbled and stalked out with his crewmate.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Above deck Jess had come up to see James Norrington off "Goodbye James. Thank you for your assistance – I could've done it without you, but it would've been so much harder. Remember you saw the ship get set upon by a band of pirates – obviously _not_ Jack - and sink with all hands after the captain set the powder rather than hand his ship over. You got there too late to help."

He nodded "You won't kill them?"

"No. They'll kill themselves, trust me." She smiled thinly, her eyes bright. He knew she couldn't see him clearly, but all the same the look made him shiver.

"Well, I'd best get back." He left, in a small way grateful she _was _Jack's now – he wasn't sure he could cope with Glory. Jess, definitely; Glory, no.

Jess turned to Samms and Herring with an evil smile that made the men flinch "Bring them up top, boys."

She went into Jack's cabin and waited; a few moments later her mother's shrill complaining whine could clearly be heard on deck. "time to go." She grinned at Jack and went out "Hello Father, Hello Mother. Surprised to see me?"

"If you're not dead why have we been arrested?" her father was immediately suspicious.

"Oh Father, you would have made a good pirate – trust nothing, suspect everyone." She looked around the crew as if she could see them, and in a way she could "well, maybe not with this crew, as they are the most trustworthy crew anywhere."

Not a few preened at the praise from one such as Glory O'Reilly

"Your accent….your clothes….." her mother stammered; taking in her daughter's cut glass accent, her pristine clothes albeit pirate ones.

"Ah, say hello to Glory O'Reilly." Jess smiled "you were there when I told the story…." She saw the startled look "ah you thought I was making it up. Wrong, I'm afraid. She existed – _I_ existed – or rather I _exist_ yet."

"I could not have beaten you hard enough for your insolence and disobedience." Her father hissed "A mistake I will not make again when this situation is rectified back at Port Royal." Then he smirked "Ah, but the baby – it did not survive I assume?"

Jess grinned maliciously "I was not pregnant father – neither are Captain Sparrow and I married."

Henry grinned "then all is not lost with the Duke, you may yet prove useful."

"I am living with Jack and will continue to do so, until he leaves me." Jack did a double take at that "I care not for marriage now father, I am content to 'live in sin' as you would put it so long as I and Little Bit are happy – and with him we are. If fate should take him from me as it does all I love, then I will cope – for now I am happy to be with him."

"That will change when we reach port."

"We are not going to port. We are going…somewhere else."

"Where?"

"My secret for now - sufficed to say you will not be disappointed; it is a beautiful place and has everything _you_ could ever want there." _'no disappointment straight away anyway'_ she thought _'though once the full ramifications of your predicament set in, that may well change.'_

"I demand you return me to Port Royal."

Suddenly her look darkened and the true darkness she held as Glory slipped forth – immediately all present saw how she'd earned her reputation. "You are in no position to _demand_ anything. If I were you I would not try my patience further."

"There will be people looking for us soon enough, you harlot!" Her mother all but spat at her.

"No, there won't. Commodore Norrington will have the sad news of telling Governor Swann that he witnessed the Maybug" she gestured round the Pearl "go down with all hands after being set upon by Pirates, not Jack's lot here of course, and the captain set the powder rather than hand her over.

Although he witnessed what happened, and fired off a few rounds – unfortunately he was too far away to be of very much assistance and by the time he could assist more fully it was too late." She smiled "no one will look for you now. To anyone who would care, and believe me I doubt that would be many, you are already dead."

Her parents shuddered at the matter of fact tone she used to describe how neatly she had trapped them.

"I have a few papers you will sign before we reach our destination….."

"I will sign nothing!" her father rasped.

"You will if you wish to survive this trip." Her eyes darkened still further.

"I am your father."

"No, from now on you are merely Mr Fitzwilliam and _she_ is your wife." Jess finally growled "You lost any right to call yourself my father, or my parents, when you did this." She gestured to her face "I would not treat a rabid _dog_ the way you have treated me…so do not think to depend upon our blood connection for sympathy – for there will be none forthcoming. You have sown this bitter harvest, now so shall you reap it.

Oh and for the record? Don't try and escape." She gestured to the large expanse of ocean around them "there's no where to go. As for trying to take on the crew; let's just say I'm all that's keeping your throats from being cut – so I wouldn't antagonise them if I were you as I can't be held responsible for their actions and I don't know that I'd even care." She turned to Herring and Samms "Take them away."

As they were led away all could hear her mother berating her father; Jess smirked "I think he will actually welcome death when it comes, if only to escape her nagging and whining. Of course I don't doubt she will follow him to damnation."

Jack went over to the wheel and tugged her with him "Well? Show me that horizon, luv." She grinned and gave the bearings – they'd be there inside a week; then the fun would really begin.

God paid back debts without money she believed, and she would merely be assisting Him in paying those people back – with interest.

Of course unbeknownst to Jess, Jack had his own bone to pick with her……..


	11. Never Leave

**_Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters, please don't make me write it all out! This disclaimer also covers the Enya song "Once you had gold" – it's hers and her record companies; though I do wish I had a smidgeon of her talent and ability to sing! I also think it's now common knowledge what an Enya fan I am! LOL!_**

_**Thanks to all my reviewers – so sorry for all the delays! Hope you like this chapter and it makes up for it.**_

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**THE LADY PIRATE**_

**_Chapter Eleven – Never Leave_**

It was much later that Little Bit approached Jack "will you leave us then?"

"Nay lass, what makes ye ask?" He glanced at her as he steered the Pearl.

"Ma said you would, before – when she spoke to them….._people_." She wouldn't refer to her grandparents as anything else now and Jack, for his part, ignored this small protest – accepting it as the only way the child could show her abhorrence of their treatment of her mother……….

Well, without cutting their throats anyway; and after the debacle of his beard (he touched the re-growth wistfully) he wouldn't put that past her either. Little Bit still had her little blade and, as she'd frequently pointed out, it was enough to cut a throat.

Instead he pressed on "Well, your Ma's had a lot o' people leave 'er Little Bit – but I won't be one of 'em."

Maggie was not convinced "But you must do _something_ to upset females Jack - every time you meet a woman in Tortuga she'its ye."

"Slaps, pet, she _slaps _me…." Jack wafted his hands to make his point "Not sure I deserved all of 'em neither." He nodded.

"I'll tell you what he does that upsets them so much…" Annie said wandering over.

"What?" They said together; both looking expectantly at her.

"He _breathes._" She smirked, ducking off before Jack could throw something at her.

"Cheeky wench!" he mumbled "crew get keelhauled for less!"

"She's got a point though Jack – after all, they only 'ave to _see_ ye and ye get slapped."

"Well, they're sad because I left 'em….." he shut up as he realised what he'd said, before adding swiftly "But I didn't loves 'em, like I loves ye Ma."

"I'm glad to hear it." Little Bit said stiffly and stomped off; Jack tugged his re-growing beard nervously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was much later that he decided to tackle Jess about it. He went to his cabin; well, theirs really, as she hadn't left since they'd been back on board and he doubted she ever would now.

She was sat by the window looking out over the sea – the pane was open and she was singing gently as she breathed the scent of the ocean. He'd heard her sing bawdy songs and the like, and then there was that song at Lizzie and Will's, but not like this – she sounded……._sad_.

He moved stealthily into the room and very gently closed the door; he stood leaning against it as he listened to her sing….

"Once you had gold,  
Once you had silver,  
Then came the rains  
out of the blue.  
Ever and always,  
Always and ever.  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.

Now you can see  
Spring becomes autumn,  
leaves become gold  
falling from view.  
Ever and always,  
Always and ever.  
No-one can promise a dream come true,  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.

What is the dark;  
shadows around you,  
why not take heart  
in the new day?  
Ever and always,  
Always and ever.  
No-one can promise a dream for you,  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to  
you."

As her soft voice filtered away over the last word he walked over "there ain't as much darkness in ye as others pet."

She started as she realised he'd picked up on the meaning of the song to her "No Jack, there's more."

"Well, I've yet to see it – you kept Ragetti and Pintel alive when the rest of us would've let 'em perish." He bobbed and waved his hands around "made the scurvy dogs walk the plank and join old Bootstrap Bill himself…'Bootstraps bootstraps'." he pulled a face and mimicked Ragetti; but this time she did not laugh.

He picked up a bottle of rum and waved it around "Have a drink luv, rum makes the world rosy – I speaks from _copious_ experience, rum is the cure to all….well, all."

She looked down "I have a dark soul Jack; you'd be better off without me."

He put down the bottle and tilted her chin gently with his fingers, all signs of the Mad Jack the others knew gone "If you ever left me, I'd not give up searchin' for ye – I'd not let ye rest, not ever. You're as much in here as that there rum" he tapped his head and chest "I need ye as much as I need that bottle, mebbe more" then the drunken sop all thought he was was back. "though I'll never tell that to another livin' soul; 'ceptin' mebbe our Litte Bit, and that'd only be to hang on to me beard.

I reckon I stick a few beads in it soon - s'like me back hair, grows at a terrible speed it do."

Despite the jokes his eyes still had the intense dark gaze; and she held it for a moment, he was so close she could see his eyes now, and his rum smelling breath tickled her face. She leant in and kissed him – so light it was as if a butterfly had ghosted across his lips. He smiled slowly "call that a kiss luv? _This_ is a kiss." And he hauled her against him "I'll never leave ye pet, not until death calls me and even then I'll go kicking, fighting and beating it over the head with a rum bottle – empty, mind…..."

"No, Jack – you'd only try and barter your way out." She smiled "I doubt you'd let him have your rum for _any_ reason."

He stroked her face "Oh I could be persuaded to part with a bottle mebbe….."

"I'm only worth _one_ bottle of rum?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah but it'd be a good 'un…..and I _might_ stretch to two." He kissed round her eyes and down her neck "I mean, you're _definitely_ a keeper."

"Oh I'm _honoured_." She muttered archly; but he smiled against her skin as she sighed and went boneless against him.

He stopped and sat up; she looked up at him "why'd you stop?"

"Ye've been a bad girl! Telling that scum I'd leave ye!" He smiled to show he was joshing her; but he did feel a bit hurt she didn't trust him. He was used to that from others, but honestly thought she knew him better.

She sighed and turned her head, not biting on the joke "Ye will….one day ye will. Everyone I love always do."

He dropped the act and leant close to her ear "not me, pet." He kissed her hard and started tugging at her shirt; she sighed and relaxed into his arms, letting him love her.

But Jack knew Jess, probably better than she realised. Even as he made love to her he knew she didn't believe him, thought that he'd eventually leave her – he determined to make her realise how much he loved her, how he'd _never_ leave her…..well, unless he had to.

Later as she lay snugly asleep against him, he admitted to himself with a sigh that his track record with women wasn't that great. But Jess was different, he knew that deep in his rum-soaked soul; not least because he knew if he hurt her, Annie and Lizzie would have his guts for garters – and then there was the crew……he shuddered at the thought of Maggie too. She had her mother's temper; them having a row cost him his beard, if he _really_ hurt her he didn't like to think about what his Little Bit would do.

He shook his head at the image of the little girl leading the others against him; but it wasn't _just_ the many, _many_ slaps he'd get, possible death and definite mutiny (and of course _that_ bloody island _again_ and, he hadn't forgotten, with _no_ rum this time). No, it was the fact that he didn't want the wench beside him to be sad; she was part of him – his heart, his soul; probably more than rum, definitely as much. He considered for a moment – yeah, absolutely _more_ than rum; and he _never_ thought he'd ever hear himself admit that about any wench……

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later Jess woke to the feeling she was being watched – and indeed she was; dark chocolate eyes observed her, an unfathomable look on his face.

She smiled at Jack and snuggled closer, he grinned then at the contented look on her face "Y'know pet, I think yer the only wench who looks like that in my company."

"Like what?" she realised with not a little joy that she could make out more of his face today. She was becoming quietly confident that in the next few days she'd be able to see him properly, surely by the time they reached 'her' island. But more importantly, at least in a way, she'd be able to see _them_ – at the moment it mattered most to do so.

Glory smirked evilly in the back of her mind; oh yes the day of reckoning for _them_ would soon be at hand. Jess mentally shook the thoughts away, shut Glory back in her little room - that was then, this was now. Now she had Jack...for now...for now she was happy.

Jack was still talking "'appy, contented. Not many women get that look when I'm around – usually they look unhappy, angry…..then I get slapped." There was a pause before he muttered "not sure I deserve it _every_ time."

"I doubt you'll ever get that look from me Jack…..well, until you leave me, but then you won't be here to see it." She smiled sadly, but it'd finally got his dander up.

"Will ye shut up ye wench ye!" he growled "I _ain't_ leavin' ye! How many more times do ye need tellin'!"

She shrugged "Everyone leaves me Jack…._everyone._ I'm not angry; it's just the way it is."

"Not with me it ain't luv! Be like sayin' I don't like rum; _never_ goin' t' happen savvy!" He shook his head vehemently; leaping from the bed, he stomped round the cabin stark naked and waving his hands around angrily to make his point.

Jess couldn't help it, she could see enough to find it funny, and pealed with laughter "Jack! Ye mad dolt! Come back to bed before you catch yer death – ye mad pirate ye!"

"_Captain_….mad pirate _captain_." He corrected seriously as he climbed into the bed again and pulled her warm form against his chilly body.

"Sod Jack, yer bloody _freezing_!" she tried to wriggle away, but he hung on to her squirming figure.

"So warm me up then woman!" he growled against the skin of her neck.

She turned over and looked at him "Ye want me to warm yer up? Really?" her hands started wandering and Jack immediately felt the blood pounding through his body, so fast it was making his head spin. She certainly knew how make his temperature rise…..

Suddenly she leapt away "Oh well, time for Glory to rise and go put the fear of God into _them_ once more." The cut glass English accent was back; but Jack saw the mischievous glint in her eye and wasn't about to be left in dry dock like that…….not when he'd just seen his horizon beckoning.

"C'mere, ye teasing harpy!" he lunged and snagged her, she shrieked and laughed as he hauled her back onto the bed "Yer not leaving Captain Jack Sparrow, scourge of the seven seas, high and bloody dry!"

She sat astride him and kissed him fiercely; snaking her tongue into his mouth before suddenly leaning back to trail kisses down his neck and along his chest. Jack growled before gently flipping her over so she was underneath him.

As they began to make love once more, Jack whispered incessantly into Jess' ear "I'll never ye; I'll _never _leave ye……._never_….." Until he could no longer string a coherent thought together, and then could only _show_ her how she was in every breath he took.

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later they finally surfaced to be confronted by a confused Little Bit "Why do ye change the furniture so much in yer cabin and for so long? I mean yer've only got a table and few bloody chairs that can be moved – it can't take _that _long to shift 'em? And ye make so much noise about it!"

Jack wandered away, his shoulders shaking, mumbling "yer kid, yer problem pet." Jess glowered at him; she could see some of the crew, who were smirking and knew the others were probably doing the same.

"Umm….well, see Little Bit…I…that is to say…_we_….as in Jack and I..." She stammered.

Jack finally took pity on his woman and wandered back "My fault luv – see yer Ma has to contend with a drunken sop like me to 'elp shift the stuff around, and that ain't easy. S'why it takes so long and we…" he stifled the grin "make so much noise about it." He nodded and shushed his hands at her "try t'do it more quietly in future."

However the little girl was not about to let it go; having _finally _found an adult willing to talk to her about it, she had other questions "but why shout ye love her and then she she does the same to ye? And I mean ye only have a table and some chairs ye can move around in there…..so why _keep _doin' it?"

Jack took a deep breath to stay the laughter that was bubbling in his chest and forced his face into a serious look "Well, Little Bit them's good questions; and I means to answer 'em..." he paused for a moment for effect "I reckon that putting up with a drunken wretch like me means yer Ma deserves to 'ave me tell her how much I luvs 'er. She tells me coz….well, she's just a good person savvy?" Little Bit nodded enthusiastically.

"As to movin' the furniture around – well, I learnt long ago that women are never 'appy where you put stuff and always like it somewhere else. Where yer Ma's better than most is she's 'appy to put her...back into it too and help me get it…..shifted." he ignored the blush on Jess' face and the sniggers from the crew.

Little Bit looked thoughtful for a moment before piping up "Well, a'ven't yer got better things to do? Like…I dunno…..make babies? I fancy a little brother or sister." She skipped away with Rags, who was barely supressing the hysterical laughter at Jack's face.

For the first and only time in his adventurous life, Captain Jack Sparrow - scourge of the seven seas – drunken rum-soaked pirate, who thought he'd seen and heard everything (probably had at Tortuga) was rendered utterly speechless and staring dumbfounded at the spot she'd been stood in………………..there were certainly no flies on his Little Bit, of that he were now certain.

Finally regaining the power of speech he tossed his head, leered at the crew and weaved back to the wheel "Darlin' kid ain't she? Just like her Ma….I loves kids me – don't think I could manage a whole one though; the bones get stuck in me teeth somethin' terrible."

Gibbs turned proudly to Will "When that lass gets older and teams up with her Ma and the Cap'n there, God help the world – there'll not be man nor beast to stop them."

Will shook his head "I hope they gain the dream that Jess spoke of. An island somewhere with friends they now consider family..." Gibbs flushed with happiness at the compliment "a boat for fishing and roaming around, coz Jess doesn't think any of you could leave the sea forever." He smiled "But whatever happens I do hope they give up the piracy Jo. I _do_." He nodded emphatically at the older man's surprised expression "my father in law and Commodore Norrington are not always going to be around to cover for him, for all of them. I don't want to see any of them, or any of _you_, swinging from a gallows."

He looked out to sea and then back at the man before him "I hope they retire, go out on a high note and _soon_ – the legendary banshee pirate queen Glory O'Reilly and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow in love and living the life of Reilly somewhere…… now _that_ would be a tale to tell, would it not Jo?"

Gibbs nodded, a tug on his soft old heart at the heartfelt words of the young man "Aye, mayhap yer right lad, mayhap yer right. Whatever happens, all this'll be a tale worth telling and then some I reckon. Not only 'as 'e tamed the heart of the banshee and made it 'is own, but also her banshee daughter too. Not many a man could make that boast, eh Will?"

Will shook his head and smiled as he followed Gibbs gaze to the couple and the little girl. Jack had Jess before him; his hands either side of her – supposedly helping her keep to the course, but really just so he could hold her, all whilst singing that stupid pirate song that Elizabeth had taught him and he had taught his two women as well as the rest of the crew. Jess sang it along with him, and then the child – up in the crows nest with Annie; and then the rest began to follow,pretty soon all of them were caterwauling away…….even Cotton's parrot.

Down in the brig, the now filthy and smelly couple shared a horrified look as the raucous singing filtered their way "We are in hell Henry….._hell_." her mother whispered in terror "amongst mad men and cut throats - who _sing_ about _eggs_."

Henry merely sat on the dirty floor nodding and rocking- she couldn't hear him whispering in time with those above them "and really bad eggs……"


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


End file.
